Bleach: Cold War
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: (Sequel to Hong Kong) The UHC and the Blanks are at a stand off. The UHC is also trying desperately to ally itself with the Soul Society before a war breaks out. At the same time Ichigo and his friends are preparing to fiend off an expected onslaught from Vasto and it's new found comrade.
1. Introduction

_Note: I hope you all enjoy this next arc in the series._

_**Introduction**_

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**

Chancellor Greenman was sitting in front of a computer with an audio chat among the Delegation. He was fiddling with a pencil while his legs were lounged on his desk.

"Greenman," asked Bain, "What exactly are you planning on doing with the Blanks?" "Well," Brian stated with his finger tips meeting each other under his chin. "It is important, I feel, that we keep the idea of piece in mind. _Yes_, we will enter into a world war due to the Blanks at some point in the very near future, but we must not be the ones to strike first!"

"Sir," asked Frau, "I do not understand why it matters if we attack first or not!" "The point of them drawing first blood," Brian explained, "Is so that we will be viewed as a peace loving government in the eyes of the people. I cannot stress how important it is that we maintain our image!"

"That _does_ make sense," Brooks interjected, "But how do we know the Blanks will attack first?" "The people at Obsidian," Bain announced, "Are very short fused! This was one of the many reasons why we broke off our partnership! All we really have to do is wait for them to come to us."

"Exactly," Brian replied with a smile as Garner brought him some tea.

"What of Senthall," asked Brian. "Senthall is cooperating," a voice stated, "He is continuing to act loyal to Obsidian while he relays us information."

"So what about the Soul Society," asked Arnold, "I will be going there in a few weeks," Brain stated as he took a sip of tea.

"Are we arranging peace with them," asked Bain. "That is what we are hoping for yes," Brain informed. "I see," Bain continued, "Now, do we know for sure where the Blank soldiers are being held?" Everyone thought on this for a moment as it was a true mystery, "One can only assume the Valley of Screams," Frau announced.

"But that's impossible," Hadley exclaimed, "Our soldiers have that world guarded twenty four seven! It's a bloody internment camp how could they be there completely _unnoticed_!?"

"It was just a suggestion," Frau reminded, "I feel as if the barriers we have set up are not completely covering that zone."

"Those are wise assumptions," Brooks stated, "I have been informed that several of Bain's scientists have had theories that the VOS has grown, although that is _his_ expertise not mine!" "I must say," Bain added, "While those theories have some legitimacy it is impossible to test any of them until we can gain access to the zone in question!"

"Do you think that the new Shinenju could be behind any of the Blank activity," asked Frau. "That would be very unlikely," Bain replied. "After all the girl is very simple and most likely does not know how to control Blanks. Plus she and her _template_ were recently attacked!" "Oh? So that is what they were after," Brooks asked. "Yes it would appear so," Bain confirmed.

"Well should we keep her in protective custody in case Obsidian tries anything," asked Jalivs, "I see no point in getting involved with her," Brain stated. "After all she is already under the protection of the substitute Soul Reaper and his comrades! Sending for her would just be a waist of money."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Home, Sweet Home**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Hichigo, the mod souls, and Ichigo arrived at the Kurosaki house with Senna fast asleep on Ichigo's back. The hour was late and yet the two could still sense an ambush at the ready, "Does that bastard ever sleep," Hichigo asked in a whisper careful of waking Senna up.

"I wish," Ichigo replied with a roll of his eyes. He opened the door carefully and they let their guard down to see the lights off and everyone asleep. "Well," Hichigo whispered cockily but as soon as he stepped inside the lights came on and Isshin lunged at them. "_Welcome home_," he yelled as Hichigo jumped into Ichigo's arms dodging Isshin's attack and sending him into the wall foot first.

"Get off," Ichigo exclaimed as he was struggling to hold both the Hollow and Senna. "Lighting reflexes my sons," Isshin said as he shot up and brushed the dust off of him. He gave an awkward look to see the way Ichigo was holding Senna and grew red in the face. "What are you looking at," asked Ichigo with a scold. "Nothing son," he replied and lunged for them again but Hichigo kicked him in the gut and sent him back to the ground. "You still suck," Hichigo said with a sigh while crossing his arms.

Yuzu and Karin walked into the hallway to see the return of their brother. "Welcome home you guys," Yuzu said happily. "Why did you make these girls stay up so late," Ichigo asked his father with irritation.

"They wanted to see you," Isshin replied while rubbing his head. "Actually we would have been fine with seeing you tomorrow," Karin said tiredly. At that moment Elliot flew into the house to inspect Yuzu. "Uh why is there a police drone in here," she asked in a panic. "Oh yeah," Hichigo remembered, "That is Sir Elliot van Hendersmith! He's our new house pet, so make nice!"

"Riiight," Yuzu replied backing away from Elliot.

"Well goodnight," Yuzu said, "Yeah goodnight," Karin added as she was fed up with this long night. "See you tomorrow," Ichigo said quietly and then glared at Isshin. "Think fast," Isshin exclaimed and charged at them once again. Hichigo was well out of the way and Ichigo simply stepped aside allowing his father to land on the staircase.

"You finished," Ichigo asked, "Can we go to bed now?"

"Fine," Isshin exclaimed with tears, "I have nothing left to teach either of you!" He then darted to the picture of Masaki and the two Ichigo's quietly scolded him. "Could you be any louder," Ichigo whispered with irritation.

Senna abruptly kicked Ichigo in the leg, "Take me upstairs for the love of God," she moaned tiredly. "_Ow_! Okay," he stated and limped up the steps.

"Wait Ichigo," Isshin said stopping the two from proceeding. Ichigo looked back at him, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Am I a grand father yet," Isshin asked with perversion. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly in irritation and kicked his father upside the head. "Does that answer your question?" "Sure thing son," Isshin replied on the ground with a thumbs up.

Yuzu was about to walk to the bathroom when she saw Ichigo carrying Senna to her room. "No Ichigo," she grunted tugging his shirt in the opposite direction, "Your room."

"What no," he exclaimed. "Sorry Ichigo," Senna replied, "But you have no choice, after all I gave Hichigo my old room!" "_Dammit_, I wont be able to dig that freak out of there," Ichigo stated as he repeatedly banged his head against a nearby wall. "Whatever," he sighed and took her into his room.

Yuzu peaked from out of the corner and immediately darted downstairs.

Isshin was attempting to harass Hichigo who was paying no attention to him as usual when Yuzu ran down to him. She immediately grabbed two empty glasses, ran into the living room, and handed one to her father. Isshin instantly knew what this meant as did Hichigo. "Good work," he said patting his daughter on the head, the two then crept up the stairs. Meanwhile, Hichigo had one hand in his pocket and the other holding a soda. "Oh man this is gonna be good," the demon snickered and calmly followed Isshin and Yuzu up the stairs for a nice show.

Uryu and Ulquiorra arrived at their place of residence. They opened the door to see Ryūken standing at the edge of a counter making some tea. "We're back from Hong Kong," Uryu informed to break the silence.

"I can see that," Ryūken replied coldly without looking at them. Uryu sighed, "Good night," he stated and walked off. Ulquiorra was about to leave as well when Ryūken stopped him, "Can you explain something to me Ulquiorra," he asked still facing away from the former Espada. "That would only be if I have the knowledge to do so," Ulquiorra replied.

"Do you know anything about a certain Arrancar that attacked me not too long ago?"

Ulquiorra was shocked, "You were attacked? What did it look like?" Ryūken looked up to the ceiling.

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**_(Flashback)_

_(Ryūken's Perspective)_

It was rather late when I came home one day from the hospital. I was walking in the park and no one else was around, but I could constantly hear breathing from behind me. I kept turning back but nobody was around and I could feel nothing out of the ordinary.

I kept walking when I heard a loud crash. My eyes shot slightly to the left to see that someone who at first I thought was a Soul Reaper, due to the robes, had fallen out of the sky and landed into a tree. It then however, looked up at me and I noticed it was actually a Hollow with horns and very ominous markings on the mask.

It crawled swiftly on all fours to me and when it was close enough it swung a _golden_ Zanpakutō at me. I was able to dodge this attack and fire an arrow at it. The beast growled and lunged at me, yet instead of attacking me it opened a portal as it slashed the air and escaped.

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**_(Present Day)_

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

Ulquiorra gasped as he could not understand why Vasto would attack a random person who had little affiliations with Ichigo. "That was what we call Vasto Lorde," Ulquiorra replied. "Excuse me, but I have to inform someone of this. I will tell you more when I return!" Ryūken nodded with his head slightly turned, and Ulquiorra preformed a Sonído disappearing completely.

Meanwhile, Orihime arrived at her empty house. She turned the lights on and let out a sigh of exhaustion, "It's good to be home," she said aloud before gathering some extra clothes to take a shower.

Chad also arrived at his home, but was too tired to do anything other sleep. However, when he went to his room he saw a cryptic warning written in liquid black ink along the wall above his bed. He gasped when he read it.

"_Isolation of all that is without meaning. One must isolate it before purpose is found!"_

Chad took a picture of this on his phone, and immediately ran to Ichigo's house.

Ichigo stepped into his room and flipped the lights on. He carefully placed the sleeping Senna onto the far side of the bed near the window. He smiled at her while he listened to her light breathing and then sat on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before Rukia emerged from the closet.

"Oh hey Rukia," he said quietly. "How was your trip to Hong Kong," she asked, "Did your Hollow behave," the orange head nodded. "Ichigo, we have a serious problem," Rukia stated with a serious tone. "I know," Ichigo replied, "Is it about the horned Hollow?" Rukia nodded and pointed to his desk.

He looked over and his eyes widened to see the broken pieces of his combat pass scattered along the desk as if it were the evidence to a crime scene.

"What," he whispered in horror. "Ichigo, I need you to tell me about this Hollow," she announced. "Ask away," Ichigo replied as he was depressed his gift from the Soul Society was destroyed no doubt to rouse his emotions.

"Okay," Rukia began, "What is it?" "My Vasto Lorde form," Ichigo informed, and Rukia was confused by this. "You see," Ichigo continued noticing her puzzled look, "Hichigo was teaching me to control my full Hollow form!" "_Ichigo_," Rukia exclaimed in shock.

Ichigo gestured for her to settle down, "We began to notice this thing first in my Inner World. Hichigo had no idea what it was, and it was around before we even started training! It eventually kicked our asses and broke out of my mind. We found out later that it could travel outside of space itself to get to any location it wanted, very fast!"

"Oh no," Yuzu exclaimed as she and Isshin were ease dropping from outside, and Hichigo was standing a distance behind them with his soda in hand. "Now Ichigo has got both Rukia _and_ Senna in his room," Yuzu continued.

Isshin blushed, "That's my son," he exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Ugh, you two are super freaky," Hichigo announced from behind with an eyebrow raised in horror.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep," Rukia stated knowing how tired he must be, "But tomorrow we need to go to Urahara's Shop!"

"Yeah no problem," Ichigo said scratching his head.

Ulquiorra appeared in the window from behind causing Rukia to jump, "_Ichigo_," he announced which also startled the orange haired Shinigami.

"Oh, whats up Ulquiorra," Ichigo asked. "Nothing positive," Ulquiorra replied, "Apparently Ryūken was attacked by Vasto while we were gone!"

"You mean Uryu's dad," Ichigo asked. "Yes," Ulquiorra confirmed, "He said that Vasto tried to kill him but left before anything major happened." At that moment Chad poked his head up from behind Ulquiorra nearly causing the former Espada to leap out of his skin. "Ichigo, check this out," he said and handed over his phone.

Ichigo examined the picture, "What is this," he asked. "I don't know," Chad replied, "I was about to go to bed, but when I walked into my room I saw this!"

"Alright," Rukia stated, "Everyone meet at Urahara's Shop tomorrow we will discuss this then!"

Ulquiorra and Chad nodded then jumped out of the window.

Meanwhile Isshin and Yuzu were still ease dropping. This was a new record for not being caught by Ichigo. Hichigo became bored and went to his new room. To take his place was Karin who was scolding them. "You guys _do_ know how old he is now, right," Karin asked but she was shushed as always.

They then heard a moan from inside the room and immediately blushed due to the assumptions they were making. "Ichigo," Senna's voice rang crankily, "Turn of that light already!" "Yeah, yeah," Ichigo replied and approached the light switch.

He however, heard commotion from the other side of the door. Everything went silent for a few seconds. "Hmm, whats going on," Yuzu asked. "_This_," Ichigo exclaimed as the door flew open. "What the hell are you two doing," he asked angrily.

"I tried to stop them," Karin announced and went to her room. Ichigo slammed the door shut, and the interlopers then returned to their rooms for the night.

Isshin was determined the next day to catch his son red handed in a sinful act. He approached the window however, to see no such thing which for some reason disappointed him. He quietly opened it and was about to throw a kick to wake up his son as usual.

"Good morning Ichigo," Isshin exclaimed however, to his surprise Senna was already awake and instinctively punched him just under his throat. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Kurosaki," Senna stated as she watched Isshin fall head first onto the hard floor.

"Don't apologize," Ichigo said as he sat up and scolded his father, "He deserves it!"

Rukia then slid open the closet doors and without paying attention stepped onto Isshin's back. "Ichigo, I'll meet you at Urahara's Shop," she informed and walked off of Isshin painfully.

Ichigo threw Isshin out of his room and gathered some clothes for a shower. Senna was excited to go to the candy store and see _Grimmy_ as she was the one to come up with that name. Senna normally not being the jealous type still found it rather difficult for her to watch Ichigo be near Nel for any extended amount of time. Most likely due to the fact that Senna was always weary and slightly envious of Nel's appearance and _charm_. However, she did enjoy Bawabawa's company along with Dondochakka and Pesche.

Ulquiorra and Uryu were the last to arrive. Pesche immediately lunged for Ulquiorra, "Hey Ichigo," he exclaimed with excitement.

"I'm not Ichigo," Ulquiorra informed with annoyance, "Oh sorry Uryu," Pesche replied while scratching his head.

"No _I'm_ Uryu," the Quincy announced, "_Oh_," Pesche stated with a nod even though he would forget this fact five minutes later. "And who are you," he asked poking Ulquiorra. The former fourth pushed Pesche's finger away, "I am Ulquiorra Cifer!"

"Hey you two," Urahara waved at them to come to the back. The two walked in to see Nel clinging to Ichigo, Rukia fighting off Kon, Orihime and Chad talking to one another, Dondochakka harassing Yoruichi, Hichigo sitting quietly for once, Senna eating all of Urahara's candy, and Grimmjow sitting in a corner. "Ulquiorra," he said with a glare as he watched his former comrade enter the room. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra stated but turned his attention to the meeting.

"Okay now that we have all gotten acquainted," Urahara said with a cheerful smile. He then pulled out his fan and pointed to a chart with a poorly drawn Vasto Lorde that Hanatarō was standing next too. "Ichigo has confirmed that this Hollow," Urahara began, "Is not actually a Hollow at all but rather a Vasto Lorde form!"

"_What_," Grimmjow asked with confusion. "Don't ask me," Urahara replied.

"So where is this guy now," asked Renji. "That's a good question," Urahara replied. "He is nowhere," Ulquiorra interjected. "What do you mean," Kisuka asked, "I mean he can leave time and space altogether," Ulquiorra stated.

"That isn't possible," Yoruichi refuted, "Are you sure!?" "That is the only explanation," Ulquiorra confirmed.

"Look," Ichigo interrupted, "I think trying to understand this thing is only going to confuse us! We just need a plan to stop him!"

"I would tend to agree," Ulquiorra replied with a nod. "Well that's one way to go about it," Urahara agreed. "From what I can gather," he continued, "Is if Vasto gets a hold of Aizen there is no telling what his limits would be!"

"_That's it_," Renji asked in surprise, "Yeah," Urahara replied with a confused nod from behind his fan, "I can't figure anything else out on this thing!"

At that moment Jūshirō walked in, "Uh, Jūshirō," Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Yes hello kids," Jūshirō said with a smile. "I was sent here to investigate what the Coalition has been up too, but things have changed since that horned maniac has started running amok!"

"Hello I'm Senna," she greeted as she looked up at the captain. "So nice to meet you I'm Captain Jūshirō Ukitake," he replied with a bow.

"Captain," Rukia interrupted, "Do you have any plans to deal with Vasto?"

"At the moment nobody does," Jūshirō replied with disappointment. Urahara then turned to Ulquiorra, "You were the one to fight Ichigo in his Vasto Lorde form weren't you?" "Why yes as a matter of fact," Ulquiorra replied. "Do you think you can stop him," Urahara asked darkly. "That all depends," Ulquiorra informed, "I at my current level could defeat him, but if he were to gain Aizen's power I would no longer have the strength to face him!"

"Okay," Urahara announced he closed his fan revealing a smile, "Then we will all go to the Soul Society in a few days and wait for him!"

"Are you sure nothing can go wrong," Rukia asked, "Yeah, we are having to protect Aizen after all," Renji added. "Can I be completely honest with out offending two particular people in here," Urahara asked. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nodded knowing Urahara was referring to them. "I'm worried his old allies will try to free him," Kisuka said with a sigh. Ulquiorra immediately bowed, "You have my word that I will not attempt to free Aizen! I shall not even make eye contact with him!" "Yeah, and I have no reason to free that bastard, I never liked him anyway," Grimmjow huffed.

"Well then its all settled," Urahara said with a smile, "We will all travel to the Soul Society and put an end to Vasto before his plans can be put into motion!" Everyone agreed and left the meeting room. However, Urahara could not shake the feeling that something would go wrong, nothing to do with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, but he felt that Vasto would succeed in some way. He brushed it off and went to have fun for the rest of the days to come.

Later that night Jinta was walking down a dark hallway. He felt and heard breathing on his neck as he moved quietly. "Who's there," he asked aggressively scanning the area to see what was behind him. He was met only with darkness, he shrugged and went about his business.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Anniversary**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

"_Ichigo_," Keigo screamed as he ran down the hallway to visit his friend. "Hey Keigo," he uttered while holding his arm out for Keigo to run into. He smacked into the fist and fell back onto what he thought was a pillow, until he looked behind himself to see Orihime had caught him.

Tatsuki walked up at the wrong time, "You bastard," she yelled, "Now I have to worry about you _and_ Chizuru!?" She grabbed Keigo by the collar, "W-What no," Keigo replied shaking his head. Tatsuki had heard enough and threw Keigo to a wall and escorted Orihime to the classroom.

Ichigo took notice into something Uryu was doing in the back.

"Hey Uryu," Ichigo called with a wave, "You sewing something?"

"Wow," Uryu replied as he continued his crafting, "Sharp eye Ichigo! I mean you really are amazing at observation," Uryu continued sarcastically. "Hey," Ichigo exclaimed, "Oh calm down Mr. Sensitive," Uryu chuckled. "What is this anyway," Ichigo asked picking up an end of the white material Uryu was working with.

He pulled it out into the air revealing a replica of the Espada uniform. "It's for Ulquiorra," he informed. "I've been trying to lift his spirits since he is no longer an Arrancar!"

"Oh," Ichigo replied with a nod, "So whats the pink rose for," Ichigo asked pointing to what appeared to be a very pink flower sewed onto the left shoulder. "A feature," Uryu informed proudly.

"You know Uryu," Ichigo asked scratching his head, "You really ought to stick with making woman's clothing!" Uryu pushed up his glasses, "So what do you think of the _modification_ I made to your uniform?"

"What," Ichigo asked looking at himself in a frenzy, "You did something to my uniform!?"

"Why don't you look on the back," Uryu informed as he resumed the work on his project. Ichigo looked around and saw Rukia standing a few feet away. He ran over to her, "Rukia is there something on my back," he asked showing the back of his shirt to her.

"Aw how cute," she said with a smile and closed eyes. Ichigo knew what that would mean and ran to the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror and quickly took his shirt off and held it up. "No," he yelled as he saw a large sequin and glitter outline of a butterfly sewed on.

"_Why_," he asked in a whisper while burring the shirt in his face.

Ichigo walked back into the classroom and approached Uryu. "S-so," he stuttered, "There is a butterfly on my back?" "Yes how is it," Uryu asked with a scold. "How long has it been there," Ichigo asked. "Since last year," Uryu replied. "It's great man," Ichigo muttered with his head down and returned to his seat.

Orihime was about to take her seat when Chizuru ambushed her. "Hey Orihime," she called as she wrapped her arms around Orihime from behind. "Uh, h-hello," Orihime stuttered. Tatsuki saw what was going on from the other side of the classroom. "Scram you creep," she yelled and kicked Chizuru in the stomach causing her to land next to Hichigo's desk.

"Damn girl," he chuckled as he was reading a magazine and chewing on gum. "You certainly are one certified rapist!"

"Chizuru," Misato called, "Uh yes ma'am," she asked as she shot up and bowed. "Please wait until after class to molest your fellow students," she exclaimed with a smile and pointed for her to take her seat. "Yes ma'am," Chizuru replied with another bow and ran to her seat.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra was visiting with Urahara.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me about," Urahara asked with a cheery and welcoming smile. "Yes," Ulquiorra began, "I need information on a type of Zanpakutō!" "What type are we talking about," Urahara asked as his smile faded to a more serious expression.

"It has come to my attention that Vasto Lorde's Zanpakutō is actually _gold_," Ulquiorra informed.

Urahara's jaw nearly hit the floor, "Wait, surly you mean just the handle and guard right!?"

"Well yes," Ulquiorra replied. For an instant Urahara looked relieved but Ulquiorra continued, "_And_ the blade!" "You mean to tell me," Urahara asked darkly, "That Vasto's Zanpakutō has a golden blade?" "Yes," Ulquiorra replied he was becoming nervous due to Hat and Clog's response.

"Come with me to the back and I will explain this phenomena," Urahara said quietly and led the former Espada to a back study area he had not scene in the short time he had known Kisuka.

"Take a seat," Urahara gestured as he scanned one of the shelves for a book.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra replied and sat on a nice chair.

"You said golden blade," asked Urahara with a shrug. "Is there something wrong," Ulquiorra asked as the suspense of this mystery was killing him. "A golden Zanpakutō," Urahara began as he read from a semi thick book with a red ribbon attached to it. "Was a legend in the earliest and most primitive years of the Soul Society. The idea was that a blade of gold did at one point exist. Later on when the Department of Research and Development came along we did _some_ reading into that old folk tale but came up with nothing. There wasn't enough information to begin with other than this old story."

"What was the story," Ulquiorra asked with interest.

Urahara cleared his throat and closed the book as he would rather tell a brief summary instead of reciting a story twice as long as Paradise Lost, "The story was about the person who first learned of a Zanpakutō. It stated that this guy was able to manifest a Zanpakutō with a golden blade. It then goes on to say that the blade was so sharp it could cut it's way from one place to another!"

Ulquiorra gasped and interrupted the man's rambling, "Wait, that could be referring to Vasto's ability to leave our plain of existence!"

"Did he _always_ use his sword to escape," Urahara asked. Ulquiorra nodded, "Well then that also means he has a third release," Urahara informed. "What," Ulquiorra asked as he had never even fathomed such a thing.

"Yes," Urahara replied, "This story was writing before the release forms were known as Shikai and Bankai. But a golden Zanpakutō was claimed to have an even stronger release after the Bankai! But it has even been theorized that a golden Zanpakutō has a fourth release as well!"

"_What,_ but that doesn't make sense," Ulquiorra exclaimed.

"Why not," asked Urahara, "If a regular Zanpakutō has a Shikai and a Bankai then why can't a golden Zanpakutō have two more releases of it's own?" "Is that even possible," asked Ulquiorra with a worried expression. "It would technically be more shocking if that weren't the case," Urahara exclaimed.

Ulquiorra's head fell into his palms.

Urahara reached for a few papers lying next to where the book was originally stored and handed them to the worried former fourth. "Take these," he stated, "Look over them for yourself. These were theories I had come up with when I myself did research into this whole thing!"

Ichigo, Senna, Rukia, and Hichigo arrived home. Ichigo was the first to walk in, "How was your day," Isshin asked with a yell as he charged at his son with a kick. Ichigo sighed and threw his bag at Isshin. Which hit the man in the face causing him to lose his since of direction and end up on his back.

"Will there ever be one day when you don't try to attack us," Ichigo asked. "What don't be ridiculous," Isshin laughed. "Okay time for family meeting," he continued and pushed everyone to the dinning table where Yuzu, and Karin were sitting.

"Oh yeah," Ichigo said with wide eyes as he looked around, "The anniversary is tomorrow!"

Ichigo was not as bothered on this day as much as he use to be, only thanks to Senna's return.

"Do I have to come," Hichigo asked with a groan. Isshin yelled in horror and ran to Masaki's photo on the wall. "He doesn't mean it! He is just a little on the crazy side that's all my dear!" "_Crazy_," Hichigo asked aggressively. "Hey what is all of this anyway," Senna asked, "And I could never figure out who that person was on the wall!" "That is my mom," Ichigo replied pointing to the picture. Senna was about to crack a joke but luckily Ichigo spoke before she could, "And right now we are planning for the anniversary of her death."

"Oh that's right," Senna said in her mind, "Ichigo's mom died!"

"Well she is very pretty," Senna complemented to replace her the previous thing she was going to say.

"Can I come," Senna asked aloud desperately wanting to see Masaki's grave. "Uh you don't have too," Ichigo stuttered. "At least our fourth daughter cares about you," Isshin said with teary eyes as he simultaneously hugged the large photo and glared at the Hollow. "Dad give it a rest already," Ichigo growled. "Yeah and take down that picture," Karin demanded. "Please Ichigo," Senna begged reminding him that she asked a question earlier. "Well of course you can," he stuttered in confusion.

She span with joy while Ichigo watched her with a puzzled expression. Isshin finally snapped and attacked Hichigo from behind for his blasphemy. "What the hell old man," Hichigo yelled and kicked Isshin off of him. Karin and Ichigo gritted their teeth and clenched there fists as Senna danced around joyfully, Hichigo and Isshin fought violently, and Yuzu trying to stop the fight. They no longer could stand the madness, "_Shut up_," they both screamed at the top of there lungs causing everyone to freeze in place.

Elliot entered the room, "What is the meaning of this disturbance, "N-nothing Elliot," Hichigo stuttered in intimation. "Very well sir I shall resume my perimeter," Elliot replied and flew off upstairs.

"Can you keep that thing out of our room," Karin asked with irritation. "Sure," Hichigo replied not wanting to anger her or Ichigo any further. Everyone else took a seat and Isshin stood in front of everyone.

At that moment a knock came from the door. "Come in," Yuzu called knowing the door was not locked. "Hello," said Ulquiorra as he entered the room. He stepped in and was about to shut the door, but his eyes widened to see a Isshin's foot flying into his direction. Ulquiorra quickly preformed a Sonído appearing to the left of the door and turned his head to the right watching Isshin fly outside foot first. "Mr. Kurosaki I take it," Ulquiorra stated as he peeked outside, "Nice to meet you too," he continued and quietly closed the door behind him leaving Isshin face down in the yard.

"Can you lock that," Ichigo asked while getting up from his seat. "Why yes," Ulquiorra replied and locked Isshin out.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo said as he poured a drink for himself, "This is Yuzu, and Karin that outside was my idiot father, and you know everyone else." "Yes very well," Ulquiorra said with a bow, "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer!"

"You another one of Ichigo's ghost friends," Karin asked without amusement. "I can see him," Yuzu announced but that was only because Ulquiorra was in a Gigai. "Yeah," Karin said while her hand held up her head, "But he defiantly looks like a ghost regardless!" "Um," he asked looking to Ichigo who nodded, "Yes I am one of his _ghost friends_," Ulquiorra replied flatly.

"So what brings you here," Rukia asked, "Information," Ulquiorra replied and gestured to some papers that Urahara gave him.

"Oh yeah come this way," Ichigo said and led his green eyed friend upstairs.

A few moments later and Isshin was knocking at the door, "Can I come in now," he begged. "Not until you apologize to Ulquiorra for attacking him," Karin called back. "Aw well can I come in so that I actually _can_ apologize to him?" "No," Karin yelled.

"I can't believe this," Ichigo stated as he read through the theories. "How will we be able to stop him," Ichigo asked slamming his back down on the bed. Ulquiorra was standing there quietly and was shocked to hear someone like Ichigo say something with such little hope. "What was that," he asked with slight aggression. Ichigo sat up, "We can't beat this guy! Especially not if he absorbs Aizen's power!"

Ulquiorra was not amused, "You are the last person I would expect to here that kind of talk from!" Ichigo gasped as he realized his friend was right, "I seem to recall you standing firmly against me, and not losing your will even though I showed you my Segunda Etapa," Ulquiorra continued. "You're right Ulquiorra," Ichigo replied with a dry voice, "I guess we will just have to find a way to win!"

"That's more like it," Ulquiorra replied, "Well I shall see you tomorrow have a nice evening," he said as he exited the room. "Yeah you too," Ichigo replied quietly as he stared at the ceiling.

The door opened and Isshin jumped up from where he was sitting, "Have a good evening Mr. Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said formally with a nod and walked off. "Sorry for attacking you," Isshin called but received no reply.

The next morning as expected Isshin lunged for Ichigo out of seemingly nowhere and strait for Ichigo, yet with Senna in the bed now this was very difficult as two fists sanctimoniously hit him and knocked him to a wall across the room.

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Hey Daedalus," Prometheus called from a large crowd with a wave. "Oh I forgot you were with me," Daedalus said as Prometheus ran up to him. "No problem I just wanted to get these!" Prometheus then pulled out a large box of rubber sheets that must have weight several pounds.

"Prank on Zeus," Daedalus asked, "Oh hell yeah," Prometheus replied greedily.

Meanwhile Helios and Icarus were eating lunch at one of their favorite restaurants. "I tell you my man Helios," Icarus said with a mouth full of pasta, "I'm going to nuke a bitch before I die," he said with a victorious shaking of his fist in the air. "The hell are you talking about," asked Helios with a scold.

"What do _you_ think," Icarus asked, "I'm talking about nuking a bitch!" "Like literally," Helios asked with an awkward expression.

"Why else would I say it," Icarus asked aggressively. "I am literally going to launch a nuke and have it land on a bitch!" "Okay," Helios asked with confusion, "When you say bitch do you mean like a prostitute or something?" "I guess," Icarus replied with a puzzled shake of his head, "Think about it though," he said slapping his partner on the shoulder, "It would be the ultimate pimp slap!"

"Where do you come up with this stuff," asked Helios. "From a clown's ass," Icarus replied with sarcasm.

Elsewhere at the Recon Agency headquarters.

Azan was sitting at his desk while Zeus bugged him. "Hey Azan, _Azan_," Zeus kept repeating in a whisper. Azan could no longer bare it and he decided to do something to get a message across. He paused time, stood up, and walked around to the back of Zeus. He kicked him seven times in his backside then walked outside of the office. A few moments would pass before he came back in with pepper seeds. He threw them into Zeus's frozen and wide eyes. He then calmly sat back down and played time to see the reaction. He watched Zeus for a split second as his mind was processing the pain.

Zeus's yell could be heard on that entire floor, "_Mother Fucker_!"

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo and Senna were alone at this point. Senna was sitting on her ankles as she quietly smiled and looked at Masaki's grave.

She was using Kurōdo as a purse which was less than ideal in a time like this due to his overly dramatic reaction to emotional events, but he was being rather quiet at this moment.

Ichigo was watching at Senna, he was extremely excited that she wanted to see his mother's grave.

"Hi Masaki," Senna said sweatily which surprised Ichigo.

"My name is Senna," she informed as she extended her right hand and ran her finger tips down the tombstone. "Thank you so much for raising Ichigo to be such a good person! Even if he his a jerk sometimes," she added glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. Ichigo smiled as she continued, "I wish I could have met such a nice woman in person. I wish I had a mother as wonderful as you must have been!" She smiled brightly, "Don't worry I'll take good care of Ichigo from now on," she stated quietly.

She felt Ichigo embrace her tightly from behind, causing her to flush as this had defiantly caught her off guard. She was even more startled by the fact that she could hear Ichigo lightly sobbing. She immediately hugged him back, "_Oh_," Kurōdo wined as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Such a beautiful moment," he cried but Senna kicked him aggressively to shut him up.

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Zeus crept into Prometheus's apartment with Daedalus. It was all a part of Prometheus's plan to prank Zeus so Daedalus suggested they electrocute their comrade while he sleeps.

Zeus looked around Prometheus's room to see a large cardboard cutout of Leonardo DiCaprio on the far side giving a thumbs up.

He returned the thumbs up and proceeded to poke Prometheus in the chest. He noticed that Prometheus was not reacting to the voltage, he turned it up several times but nothing worked. "Oh my God Daedalus," he yelled in a frenzy. "What," asked Daedalus as if all was normal. "Prometheus is dead," Zeus answered.

"What are you talking about," asked Daedalus but he was ignored. Zeus bent down to the supposedly lifeless Agent when all of a sudden Prometheus yelled in Zeus's face. "Oh shit," Zeus exclaimed as he jumped back. Prometheus and Daedalus laughed at him. "What the hell," asked Zeus with confusion as he breathed heavily thinking at first Prometheus had come back from the dead. "That's what you get," Prometheus laughed and lifted his shirt revealing he was covered in rubber.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Rampage**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo woke up to see Senna using his hand as a pillow. It was less than convenient due to the fact that her head had cut off the blood circulation.

He smiled and ran his operational hand threw her purple hair. This caused her to wake up, but of course, before the moment could progress Hichigo busted through the window.

"What's up bro-jo," he yelled with excitement as glass spilled all over the blanket.

"Hope you and that girl aren't doing anything freaky as hell in here," he continued loudly and then jumped over the bed and onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing," Ichigo asked with extreme irritation. "Breaking windows duh," Hichigo replied while pulling a large shard of glass out of his hair. "Oh and by the way," he continued pointing the shard at his host, "Ol'Hat-n-Clogs wants both you and Senna to go to the shop later today!"

"Huh why," Ichigo asked with an awkward expression.

"How should I know," Hichigo asked as he left the room.

"Damn him," Ichigo groaned as he fell back to the sheets.

"Well whatever Ichigo," Senna stated as she wiped glass off of herself. "Lets just eat and then go see what the candy guy wants." Ichigo groaned and rolled out of the bed and onto the floor, landing directly on top of Kon. "Ow what the hell," he exclaimed with a muffled voice. "What is all of the yelling about," asked Ririn from under the bed. Ichigo ignored both of them and went over to the closet. He knocked on the door almost forgetting Rukia was in there.

He knocked on the door several times and she did not answer. "Oh for the love of God," he exclaimed and threw open the sliding door. He saw she was not in there, "Maybe she's at the candy store," Senna announced. "Uh, maybe," Ichigo replied and began to gather his clothes.

Meanwhile Isshin was sneaking into Hichigo's room. He crept to the bed which appeared to be occupied while Hichigo was standing on a bookshelf off to the far corner, "There you are you son of a bitch," Hichigo said in his mind. When Isshin bent over to attack the Hollow, Hichigo lunged at him behind.

Ichigo was practically banging his head against the door while waiting for Senna to finish her shower. "Damn why does it take this long," he uttered in frustration.

"Ichigo," Senna called at last from the stairs. "Lets go," she exclaimed and darted past abruptly grabbing Ichigo's hand on her way out. She dragged him through the streets to the point where he was barely keeping up.

"You can slow down," he called from behind, "Slowing down wont get us there any faster," Senna replied. "_What_," Ichigo asked confused by what she just said. "I said shut up and follow my lead," she said with a laugh and turned several sharp corners before she stopped at the shop. Had Senna not been holding his hand he would have fallen over due to the sudden halt.

"Are you okay," she asked as Ichigo held his arm tightly. "Oh you mean _besides_ the whiplash," he asked with irritation. "Your funny," she giggled before grabbing his hand once again and yanking him into the shop.

Tessai led them to the underground training area to see Urahara and Yoruichi standing on a large boulder. "Hey you two, having a good day," Kisuka asked with a wide smile. "_No_," Ichigo barked with a pouting expression.

"Well it's about to get worse," he exclaimed just as happily, "Why you might ask," the man in the hat continued with his finger in the air. "Because I am going to train Senna to use her Bankai, and you Ichigo," he pointed his cane to the orange headed Shinigami, "Are going to be her punching bag!" Ichigo's jaw dropped, "What!?" "_Fantastic_," Urahara replied with a smile, "Oh cool," Senna cheered while twirling around. "There is no way," Ichigo's refute was cut off as Tessai forced him out of his body. "Sorry Ichigo," Urahara replied after Ichigo landed in the sand and rocks. "But if Senna is going to help us fight Vasto she will _need_ her Bankai, and what good would it do her if she doesn't know how to fight with it?"

"Whatever," Ichigo replied rubbing his head, "Lets just get this over with!"

"That's the spirit," Urahara replied with a grin. "Shut up," Ichigo muttered and looked away.

Several minutes went by and Yoruichi watched as Senna and Ichigo stood in front of each other. Ichigo had his Bankai at the ready and Senna had not yet released her's. "Hmm," Senna said to herself as she stared at Ichigo. "His Bankai looks different, it looks _way_ hotter too!" They were told to wait for Kisuka as he went up to the shop to make some popcorn which only intimidated Ichigo. Senna yawned quietly and glared at her opponent. "Don't worry," Ichigo said just to break the atmospheric silence, "I'll go easy on you," he said with a worried smile. Senna lifted her right eyebrow at him, "You'll go easy on me? Okay Ichigo, I'll remember that!"

Ichigo immediately regretted saying this and unfortunately for him Urahara ran down with three bags of popcorn. "Why do you have three," asked Ichigo turning his attention to the man with the green hat. "Isn't it obvious," he asked with a smile as he ran to a safe distance with Yoruichi.

"I still can't believe we're making _him_ do this," Yoruichi murmured. "Well," Kisuka replied, "Everyone else was too busy and who better than Ichigo anyway?" "Is Orihime on her way," Yoruichi asked as she had already seen Senna's rather destructive Bankai the day before. "Yep," Kisuka replied with a smile.

"Okay guys," Urahara announced, "Wait stop," yelled Grimmjow as he and Pesche ran down the large flight of stairs with several bags of gummy worms and sodas in hand. "_Grimmjow_," Ichigo asked with a twitching eye. "Oh hell yeah," Grimmjow replied, "I wouldn't miss this for the world," he exclaimed as he and Pesche took there seats. "You can do it Ichigo," Pesche cheered.

Ichigo watched as the Hollow ran a cheering section for him, "Ichigo," Senna called and he turned to her. "Okay you two," Urahara called and Ichigo gulped, "Begin!"

A tornado abruptly consumed Senna, not like the usual ones produced by her Shikai. This one was large and black as if it were a natural one. When it cleared her youthful skin was turned pail. Her eyes were completely gray along with her robes. The normally red ribbon around her waist was black, her hair was also black and let down. Her sword looked to be in her Shikai form except it was silver rather than gold.

Ichigo looked up to see pitch black funnel clouds formulating above him. It took time but soon large tornadoes grew and touched down quickly, and began to shred the ground below uncontrollably.

"So," Ichigo said as he looked around, "Is this it?" Senna's right eyebrow raised once more in irritation and she made a quick gesture with her spear. Ichigo then felt a large tornado pick him up and throw him violently at Urahara's feet. "Damn Ichigo you suck," said a familiar voice. Ichigo looked up and was surprised to see his Hollow sitting next to Urahara. "When did you get here," he asked. "I've been here just as long as you guys have," Hichigo replied as he munched on the extra bag of popcorn Kisuka made him.

"Are you kidding," he asked with a sigh. "Oh think fast King," the Hollow said with a mouth full pointing to Senna. Before Ichigo could react another tornado picked the poor Soul Reaper off the ground and threw him into the opposite direction. He landed directly into another larger one and everyone's head went quickly to the left and to the right as he span around screaming. Eventually the large whirlwind spat him out at Senna's feet.

"Sorry about this Ichigo," she said sweatily and kicked him in the side sending him into another immense tornado. It spat him out to another one and the same thing happened over and over again as if Ichigo was trapped inside a pinball machine. Senna watched as he flew all around her and finally one spat him out and he flew only a few feet above her.

Senna immediately had an idea and jumped into the air as he past by. She wrapped her arms around him running one hand into his orange locks. She then kissed him deeply before kicking him full force to the other side of the training area.

"Holy shit," Hichigo exclaimed in hysteria as he kicked his feet around, "That was bad ass!"

Senna then landed safely on the ground and yawned while stretching her arms, "Is that all," she asked with boredom. She saw he was trying to get up, "How cute," she said to herself and sent another tornado at him rapidly. Ichigo watched it approach him but before it could send him flying anywhere else Kisuka jumped in front of him. "Now scream, _Benihime_," he exclaimed and Senna gasped to see her tornado quickly shift in her direction. She jumped out of the way just in time, "Well very good," Kisuka said while holding his hat to keep the wind from blowing it off.

Senna tilted her head to the left, "Ichigo you can go now," he said turning to the beaten down Soul Reaper, "I just wanted to see what she could do on her own!" "_That's it_," Ichigo yelled with shock, "You could have just done this yourself without having to risk _my_ life!" "Oh stop being a baby," Senna teased. "Come on Ichigo," Grimmjow said as he and Pesche walked over to him. "Lets go upstairs and eat lunch," he continued only looking for a way to make fun of Ichigo in person.

Ichigo was quiet at first, "Come on," Grimmjow continued, "I know you must be hungry because I'm pretty sure I saw you puke your guts out in one of those tornadoes!"

"Yeah whatever," Ichigo said with humiliation as he stood up.

The three walked out leaving Hichigo to enjoy the show with Yoruichi.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Meanwhile Yumichika was waiting outside of his barracks with his hand buried into his palm, while he listened to loud crashes coming from inside.

Izuru walked up to him, "Hey, whats going on over here," he asked scratching his yellow hair. Yumichika rolled his eyes, "My captain has just discovered coffee!" Izuru leaned to his left and looked at the building with an awkward expression, "Really?" "Unfortunately," Yumichika replied, "No thanks to Ikkaku who's probably only fueling the rampage as we speak!"

The next thing the two knew, Kenpachi seemed to have fallen out of the sky and landed on his feet behind Yumichika. He smiled at them greedily, "Hey Yumichika," he called with Yachiru on his back. "If you're done painting your nails then lets go blow some shit up!"

Yumichika sighed, "As you wish," he said and watched the large spiky haired Shinigami bulldoze everything in sight. "Well I should probably go run damage control," Yumichika announced and slowly followed the path of destruction.

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo watched as this lunch quickly turned into a roasting session. He stared at the hysterical Grimmjow who could not control his laughter. "It isn't that funny," he said with a twitching eye. "_No_," the Espada laughed. Orihime was confused, "What happened," she asked.

"Oh yeah," Pesche chuckled, "Not only was that Senna girl beating the crap out of Uryu here..." "Ichigo," they all exclaimed. "But she pretty much humiliated him," Pesche continued ignoring the correction.

"How," Orihime asked with her index to her chin. "The girl sends him flying in the air," Grimmjow managed through his laughter, "And when he is in range she makes out with him in mid air before kicking his ass into a bolder!" Grimmjow and Pesche continued to laugh while Ichigo buried his face into his palm, and Orihime had a spark of jealously in her eyes.

"Well," Urahara said with a cheerful smile as Senna was worn out. "I think this is good enough," he continued as he watched the girl pant. "Why don't you go get something to eat with the others," Kisuka asked.

"I guess so," she replied hearing her stomach growl. She deactivated her Bankai returning to her normal and colorful state before charging up the stairs.

"Do you think she will be ready to fight Vasto if she needs too," Yoruichi asked as she approached the shop keeper. "That depends," Kisuka replies darkly, "That all depends!"

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Yumichika followed the trail of destruction throughout the Seireitei. "Oh my, what a mess," Yumichika said to himself, "This is why Squad Four hates us so much!"

Yumichika continued to walk in the direction of where he previously heard huge explosions and screams of terror. "Oh Captain," he called as he headed forward. He would occasionally see people on the ground who were unfortunate enough to end up in Zaraki's way.

"Excuse me," he said and bent down to one of the twitching Shinigami. "Can you tell me where my captain ran off to?" The man motioned ahead and shivered in pain. "Thank you," Yumichika called and ran after Kenpachi.

Yumichika arrived on the scene Kenpachi was last seen in. "He was defiantly here," Yumichika announced to himself aloud. He then realized where Kenpachi usually goes when he has a desire for a good fight. "Damn," Yumichika said and checked his hair before heading off..

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Everyone was eating peacefully at Urahara's shop. They were giving Ichigo a break from the laughter and all was quiet. That is, until Kenpachi busted into the room violently with a wide smile.

"Uh," Ichigo gasped, "Kenpachi!?"

"That's right Ichigo," Kenpachi replied while looking down on the orange haired opponent. "I'm feeling really good today so I went looking for a fight!" Ichigo gulped as the crazed captain continued, "But all of those pansies in the Soul Society ran away and I got tired of breaking things!" "So we came here," Yachiru added cheerfully.

"Uh," Ichigo replied while slowly leaning back, "I would love to f-fight but I..." "Oh you're going to fight," Kenpachi announced aggressively. "Come on it'll make Kenny so happy," Yachiru said with her fist in the air.

"Oh hey Captain Zaraki what brings you by," asked Kisuka from behind. "I wanted to fight Ichigo," the barbarian informed. "Oh," Urahara replied, "You can use my underground training center if you like!"

"Thanks old man," Zaraki grinned and grabbed Ichigo.

Yumichika arrived outside of the shop, "Well I can see he is keeping busy," he said sensing the violent attacks from below. Renji and Rukia were walking past him at the time, "Yumichika," Renji asked. "Oh, hello you two," he greeted, "I'm just here to retrieve my captain!" "Yeah what is he doing here," Rukia asked as they themselves were coming to visit him. "Probably killing Ichigo," Yumichika answered truthfully and the three ran down to see the fight.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Cloak and Dagger**_

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

A bright moon loomed over the Seireitei. It was very late and aside from the patrols by the stealth force, everyone was asleep.

A portal from oblivion opened in the moonlight and out stepped two horned Hollows. One being Vasto and the other looking exactly the same except for the entire body was black other than a solid white mask and long white hair. The beast also had two swords for forearms.

Vasto looked at it's new found comrade, and snorted gesturing for them to begin the operation. The two flew quietly down to the earth and landed. They walked through the winding paths until they turned a corner to see a stealth troop stopped dead in his tracks watching them. Vasto gestured with it's head for the Shinigami to leave immediately, but the guard instinctively drew his sword. Vasto let out a demonic sigh and bowed it's head. The other horned demon walked slowly over to the motionless Soul Reaper.

"Why can't I move," he asked himself as his death approached. Within a few moments the beast was right in front of the Shinigami and with it's right sword stabbed him in the middle of his torso.

The stealth troop gasped for breath before his eyes glazed over and his body fell limp. The beast then threw the dead man off of it's sword and onto the ground. The two then continued there mission.

They found a manhole leading to the large sewer system. They both leaped in and headed down a particular path.

They arrived at a large circular door way. Vasto's comrade fired a red Cero at it and blew the large door open with ease. The demon snorted and the two continued.

They arrived at another door and Vasto kicked it open. The door led to a well lit underground laboratory with one person standing in it, Ran'Tao. "I had a feeling you would show up some time soon," she stated while scolding the two beasts. She lifted a confident eyebrow and pushed up her glasses, "Why are you even looking for that thing anyway?" Vasto growled and stepped forward causing Ran'Tao to instinctively step back to her desk, and feel around for her a Kido gun in one of the drawers.

Vasto tilted it's head to the left slightly in curiosity, "I don't know what you are planning on doing with it," she said stuttering in intimidation, "But you wont find it here!" Vasto clenched it's hands into fists and screeched at the woman. Ran'Tao assumed what Vasto was trying to say, "Its far away from here," she replied confidently, "And _you will never have it!_" Vasto slowly walked up to her while the other horned beast stood quietly in the back. Ran'Tao then pulled her weapon out quickly and fired it four times. The first shot missed, the second and third were blocked with ease by Vasto's right hand, and the last one would have gotten a direct hit except it abruptly veered off into the ceiling.

As soon as Vasto was in range the creature stabbed Ran'Tao in the stomach with it's left hand. She gasped, glanced down at her now bleeding torso, and back into the voids that were Vasto's empty eye sockets. Vasto growled lowly at her, "Whatever it is," she breathed in pain, "That you want the key for, you wont succeed and you _know_ why!" With one fast motion from Vasto's right hand her throat was slit and Ran'Tao died instantly. Vasto removed it's left hand and allowed her to fall to the ground. Vasto snorted at the other beast standing in the doorway, then pulled out the golden Zangetsu and opened a portal for the two to escape completely.

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

"_Ichigo_," Keigo screamed as he charged his friend. "Hey Keigo," Ichigo sighed after he held his arm out for Keigo to smack into. Mizuiro was on his phone just inside the classroom, "Hey Ichigo," he greeted and looked up at his orange haired friend. "Some of us are going to the arcade tomorrow you want to come?"

"I'd love to," Ichigo replied with disappointment, "But we have to go to the Soul Society tomorrow." "Oh yeah," he asked with a raised eyebrow, "What for?" "Somebody is up to no good again and we have to go deal with him."

Orihime turned around to see Uryu still working on Ulquiorra's suit. She noticed that he had also included a mantel similar to the one he wore. "Hey Uryu what are you up too," she asked watching the Quincy sew. "I'm just finishing up Ulquiorra's Espada uniform," Uryu replied while keeping his eyes on the Quincy cross he was sewing to the side of the upper right arm.

"_Orihime_," Chizuru called and ran over to her. Tatsuki however, intervened and kicked her to Hichigo's desk. "Damn girl," the Hollow exclaimed as his eyes lifted from a magazine, "You sure are one certified rapist!" "Okay class settle down," Misato called as she entered the room. "_Yes_," Uryu interrupted, everyone turned to see him holding Ulquiorra's suit high in the air as he stood on his desk. "This suit is now a proud relic of the Quincy!" He gasped as he looked around to see everyone staring at him with awkward expressions. "_Uh_," he said and slowly sat down.

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Daedalus," Zeus called with a wave of his hand as he walked down the hallway to meet his comrade. Daedalus was standing in front of a water fountain waiting for his plastic cup to fill up.

"So," Zeus said with his hands in his pockets, "How was that meeting?" Daedalus sighed, "They rescheduled, I don't know when it is gonna be." "Really," Zeus asked with a lifted eyebrow, "What do they want with you? I mean after all, Davis has always been the one to attend these meetings." "You know," Daedalus asked as he leaned against the wall, "That's the weird part about this whole thing. Talking with the higher ups is part of his job!"

"Yeah," Zeus agreed, "But I haven't even seen him for a few days, where the hell is he?" "I have _no_ idea," Daedalus replied.

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo and his friends exited the school where Ulquiorra was waiting by the front doors as usual. "Ulquiorra," Uryu called and presented the suit. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "This is very gracious of you," he said with a bow and took the suit.

"You know Hichigo," Senna said with a smile as the three walked back to their place of residence. "For a Hollow, you have been really nice," she continued. Hichigo's eyes widened, "What did you just say," and they came to an abrupt stop. "I just said you have been really nice," Senna continued with an awkward and confused expression. "Son of a _bitch_," the imp exclaimed slamming his fist to his palm. "You shouldn't have told him that," Ichigo murmured. "I have to remedy this," Hichigo said confidently, "Oh God, please don't," Ichigo replied.

"Oh no," Hichigo stated with wide and determined eyes, "I am going to take over the _universe_!" With that Hichigo ran off into the crowd and out of sight, "This could turn very bad, _very_ quickly," Ichigo stated as he watched his Hollow disappear.

"Yeah," Senna replied while stretching her arms over her head, "But that sounds like somebody else's problem." "I wish," Ichigo said with his arms crossed, "Come on, lets stop him before he kills anybody!" Ichigo then grabbed Senna's hand and ran after the psychotic white demon.

Hichigo ran like a maniac threw the streets with his fists in the air, "Your end is here," he yelled and threw a nearby trash can to a car, which caused the vehicle to veer off and slam into another. "_Woo_," he yelled and continued his rampage.

"Yep he was defiantly here," Ichigo said scratching his head as he and Senna looked onto the path of destruction.

"Where do you think he is," Senna asked but the two immediately saw a huge explosion erupt a few blocks to their left, "Damn him," Ichigo said in irritation and ran into the direction of fire. The two ran quickly and arrived before UHC response teams could get there. Ichigo saw his Hollow screaming for anarchy and chased random people who were trying to escape the scene. "You freaking lunatic," Ichigo yelled and tackled his Hollow. Once Hichigo was subdued he and Senna flash stepped back to the Kurosaki house.

Hichigo sat on his host's bed while Ichigo and Senna scolded him.

"What the hell are doing," Ichigo asked angrily but continued before his Hollow could answer. "No! What the hell is wrong with you!? Or even better, what the _hell_ are you thinking!?"

"Oh calm down," he said waving them away, "I didn't do anything wrong!" "No," Ichigo asked in a yell but Senna grasped his shoulder, "We should probably worry about this after we get some sleep!" Ichigo glared at his Hollow, "You heard her get out of here!" "Ten-four King," Hichigo replied sadistically with a salute.

Rukia then walked into the room, "I'm going to bed early," she announced as she climbed into the closet, "Yeah so were we," Ichigo informed. "Hey Ichigo," Isshin called from the doorway with an ominous expression. Ichigo stepped outside to see what his father wanted.

"Kisuka told me about what is going to happen tomorrow," he informed darkly.

Ichigo remained silent, "If you don't mind, I would like to help!" Ichigo's eyes slightly widened, "Yeah, that would defiantly be good, we will need all of the help we can get!" "This Vasto seems to have you worried some," Isshin replied, "He is strong," Ichigo informed, "Even at his current level he tore through us like tissue paper!"

The two eventually departed and Isshin decided to pay Urahara a visit.

"Hey Kisuka," he said to the hat wearing Shinigami as he entered the store. "Isshin what brings you here," Kisuka asked cheerfully. "Vasto Lorde," Isshin replied darkly and Urahara's face adopted a serious expression.

"Do you think White could have something to do with this," asked Isshin as he put his hands on the desk. "You mean Aizen's experimental Hollow," Kisuka asked and Isshin nodded. "I would be very surprised if it wasn't involved!"

The next day everyone met up in the underground training area. Grimmjow, and Nel had their release forms active. Ulquiorra had his second release active and Grimmjow kept begging him to teach the sixth Espada how to use his second release. "You will just have to work more with your Zanpakutō," Ulquiorra insisted. "Oh don't give me that shit," Grimmjow barked.

"Okay you three," Nel said to her comrades, "You stay here and watch over the town!" "Are you sure you do not want our assistance master Nelliel," Pesche asked. "It's far too dangerous," Nel replied.

Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba were in their Gigais and Senna did not recognized them at first. "I haven't seen you guys around here," she said and examined the three Mod Souls. "Senna," Ririn said, "Its me Ririn we're in our Gigais!" "Uh, if you have Gigais why do you need to go around in those stuffed animals," Senna asked with curiosity. "We take up less space that way," Kurōdo informed.

Uryu arrived with Ryūken which shocked everyone.

Immediately Isshin ran over to harass the Quincy. Everyone else continued about their business until Kisuka finally took position in front of the crowd. "Is everyone ready," he asked and his audience nodded. He then turned to open a portal to the Soul Society.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Senna met up with Suí-Feng, Tōshirō, Yumichika, and Ikkaku inside Aizen's prison cell. While everyone else took separate positions in the Seireitei. "Are you all here to visit me," Aizen asked innocently with a grin while he was strapped to his chair. "Shut up," Suí-Feng called while everyone was lined up and facing the door. "We are here for your protection," Tōshirō informed with a scold. "Is that right," Aizen asked rolling his eyes.

"As a matter of fact it is," Renji replied. "And what is the danger," asked the prisoner. "I'll say it one time and if you don't understand too bad," Renji remarked, "Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form somehow manifested on it's own and is coming here to eat your ass!"

"Interesting, I wish I could research this further. Perhaps if you untie me I could be of some assistance," Aizen informed. "Forget it," Rukia replied, "You're _never_ getting out of here!" "So Ichigo," Aizen said ignoring the violet eyed girl's response, "How are you going to beat this creature if you can't even defeat me without losing all of your powers?" Ichigo clenched his sword tightly in anger, "Don't let him get to you," Tōshirō uttered. "Oh and while you are here Captain Hitsugaya," Aizen continued, "Did Momo die?"

"_Bastard_," Tōshirō yelled and tried to lung for Aizen before Renji stopped him. "You know," Yumichika announced with a flip of his hair, "We are here to make sure you survive so you should probably let us focus! That is, unless you want to be eaten alive?"

"What," Aizen asked with an eyebrow lifted, "Do you really think I want to die by the jaws of a beast? That is such a foolish death!"

"Then shut your mouth so we can concentrate," Senna replied. "I'm sorry," Aizen responded, "But I have not seen you before." Senna was about to introduce herself when the door blew open. The sunlight beamed in revealing the silhouette of a horned beast.

"I'm guessing that is the one who is trying to kill me," Aizen asked in interest. "Y-yeah," Ichigo stuttered.


	6. Chapter 5

_Note: Quick heads up! If you read any further you can expect a lot of violence._

_**Chapter Five: Disciple of Chaos**_

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

"I would watch the sides if I were you," Aizen stated calmly.

Vasto breathed deeply as he watched the line of Shinigami. Everyone had their Zanpakutōs at the ready. "You gonna make a move or just stand there," Renji asked firmly. "Hopefully just stand there," Rukia murmured.

Within an instant however, Vasto drew it's glistening Zangetsu and cut a hole into reality and disappeared completely. A few moments would pass and the group remained motionless. "_Aizen_," Tōshirō said hesitantly, "Are you still with us," he asked as no one had turned around yet. They heard no response, and a portal opened to the right. Out came Aizen's half eaten corpse. Still no sign of Vasto until everyone felt it's presence from behind. They quickly turned to see blood along Vasto's chin and down his neck.

"Uh," Senna began hesitantly, "This isn't good is it?"

"_No_," Ichigo whispered, "But regardless you wont win Vasto," he shouted with confidence.

Vasto tilted it's head to the left slightly gesturing that it had excepted the challenge. Vasto then quickly drew it's golden sword, and the force of this action alone caused everyone in the room to be blown out of the building and scattered throughout in the city.

Vasto stepped out of the dust and looked over to Sōkyoku Hill. The beast decided it did not like the look of this iconic landmark, and swiped it's sword in the general direction of the mesa. Immediately Sōkyoku Hill split clean in half and collapsed to the earth.

Vasto screeched loudly and preformed a Sonído appearing in front of Suí-Feng. Suí-Feng smirked, "You're pretty strong I'll give you that," she said with confidence and pointed her Shikai at the demon. She preformed multiple flash steps around her opponent leaving frames of herself to further confuse the beast. However, Vasto could easily keep track of her and as soon as she swooped in for an attack Vasto grabbed her by the neck and sliced her across the chest, then along her stomach. Vasto then threw her forward to the ground.

She felt some one catch her before she hit the earth. She opened one eye to see her savior, "_Y-Yoruichi_," she gasped.

At that moment Renji, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Shūhei all appeared from behind Vasto with their Shikais active. The horned demon was not amused and with ease he sliced the torsos of all four Soul Reapers. The four fell to the ground, "Did I just get cut," Renji asked in his mind as Vasto's moves were too quick for anyone to keep track of.

Vasto cleaned of his golden sword, put it away, and preformed a Sonído leaving the now very bloody scene.

"Senna," Ichigo called as he ran through the streets in an attempt to find the purple haired girl. "Senna," he repeated and looked around frantically. "_Ichigo_," a voice asked in a distance but before Ichigo could pursue he looked to the dark ally to his right. "Vasto," he whispered in terror as the demon flew close to the ground at him. The beast grabbed him by the right heel and dragged him into the air. Vasto then turned back around slamming him by the head to the ground.

Vasto then crawled on top of the motionless, yet still conscious Shinigami. Ichigo felt frantically for his sword, but Vasto clawed him three times then slammed it's fists onto Ichigo's head four more times.

Senna finally arrived at the left end of the street to see Ichigo getting slaughtered.

Vasto then slammed it's mask into Ichigo's four head two times, "Ichigo," Senna yelled in a fury as she charged the horned beast. Vasto looked over to it's left and at the last second preformed a Sonído and reappeared standing tall in Senna's path. The demon grabbed her by the neck with it's left hand and raised it's right arm high into the air.

She gasped as Vasto quickly brought it's claw down on her, slicing her stomach open revealing her entrails. "Senna," Ichigo whispered as he watched Vasto throw her like a rag doll behind itself. Immediately a large orange bubble formulated over Senna, and Orihime ran over to her. Ichigo sighed with relief before passing out all together.

Chad charged Vasto and as soon as he was in range Vasto dodged one of his left hand punches and ran it's claws across Chads chest, then kicked him to the ground. Vasto looked to it's left to see Kisuka had arrived, "Well, you have made a pretty big mess," he said with a serious expression. Vasto screeched loudly and charged him.

Meanwhile Orihime had stabilized Senna, "Is Ichigo okay," she struggled in pain. Orihime looked over to see Ichigo had taken some significant injuries to his head, but nothing that was in dire need of attention. "He'll be fine," she informed confidently, "It's you I'm worried about!" Orihime then carefully watched Vasto slaughter everything that came his way.

Vasto charged an amber Cero aimed at the very surprised Urahara, "I haven't seen that color before," he noted while fanning himself. The Cero discharged and Urahara smiled, "Now scre..." His words were cut off as two more amber Ceros abruptly hit him from both the right and left at the same time. This left Kisuka wide open and the third Cero hit him head on sending him into a nearby building. A large tower of fire erupted from where the Ceros exploded and Vasto preformed a Sonído, looming over the defeated man in the hat.

Kisuka was burnt and coughed up a small amount of blood, "When did you fire two more Ceros," he asked in shock but could not move.

A Quincy arrow then hit Vasto in the arm, which did no damage. Vasto turned to see Ryūken and Uryu facing him from the air a few yards away. "Why don't you try your luck with us," Uryu asked confidently. Vasto preformed a Sonído in between them and sliced both of them quickly and the two fell to the earth.

Vasto preformed another Sonído and appeared next to Tōshirō who had just arrived on the scene.

"_Tōshirō_," called Momo who was standing on the air above him. The silver haired captain gasped, "Get out of here," he yelled and looked over to see the way Vasto was looking at the two. "Don't even think about it," Tōshirō warned darkly but Vasto was determined. Within a flash the beast was in the air in front of and slightly below Momo. It fired an immense amber Getsuga and preformed another Sonído. Vasto appeared behind Momo and fired another Getsuga of the same strength. The two hit her with crushing force and Momo could instantly feel Vasto's golden sword stab through the center of her chest.

The Getsugas cleared and Tōshirō gasped to see a lifeless Momo impaled and stuck to Vasto's beautiful sword. The beast slung her body off in the direction of Tōshirō who in turn, caught her.

He floated to the ground with her in arms. Her eyes were glazed and her body crushed. Tōshirō looked up at the demon who had just cleaned the blood off of it's prided sword and put it back in the scabbard.

Tōshirō immediately activated his Bankai and charged Vasto with a roar. Vasto visibly sighed, and within an instant Tōshirō's eyes widened to see Vasto slamming him to the ground while clawing his chest.

"Hold on captain," Sajin yelled as his Bankai's sword swiftly fell to where Vasto was still shredding Tōshirō. Vasto reacted quickly by standing up and firing a massive Cero, blowing a hole in the large Samurai's chest and in turn killing Sajin instantly. Vasto screamed in victory before seeing Jūshirō and Shunsui arrive at the battlefield. Vasto watch them as the two charged in. Vasto quickly preformed a Sonído appearing behind Shunsui and slashed him along his back. Jūshirō flash stepped to Vasto's left and was stabbed in the stomach by the golden Zangetsu.

Jūshirō fell to the ground and Shunsui charged in once more, but was slashed along his torso and fell to Vasto's feet. Even though Yoruichi was in the middle of a flash step Vasto could easily spot her heading in it's direction.

"When did he activate his Bankai," Yoruichi asked herself as she realized the demon's robes had changed. The long chain on Vasto's sword quickly extended and flew over to Yoruichi's position. As she moved with haste towards the creature she felt the golden chain wrap tightly around her neck, and she was suddenly pulled towards Vasto where she was sliced as she flew past.

The chain released her allowing her to fly into a building and Vasto growled wondering if this was the best they could do.

Isane arrived on the scene. She was ordered to help the wounded, but when she saw Vasto slaughtering everyone she charged it from behind with hopes of stopping it. She would learn her lesson quickly as she lost her head once she was in range.

Vasto cleaned off it's blade and waited for the next victim.

The next to arrive was Tetsuzaemon with his Shikai. Vasto waited for him to charge close and at the last minute fired an enormous Getsuga at him which threw him into a wall.

Grimmjow and Nel arrived, "Damn Ichigo you suck," Grimmjow called still facing Vasto. "Think fast," he exclaimed as he charged a blue Cero, but before he could release it Vasto disappeared. "_What_," Grimmjow asked with a horrified expression. The next thing he knew Vasto's sword cut him along his back, and Grimmjow fell to the ground.

Nel threw her large spear at Vasto but the demon caught it with one hand. She gasped to see her own weapon flying back at her. It impaled her and sent her flying to a nearby wall. She looked up to see a Cero headed straight for her.

Kurōdo, Noba, and Ririn were getting into a position to attack the crazed beast however, Vasto saw them and fired a Cero in their direction.

"Dammit King," Hichigo exclaimed as he flew over the battlefield and saw his host completely unconscious, "Ugh, you all suck let me show you how it's done!" Hichigo activated his Bankai and pulled his mask over his head. "There you are," he said sadistically and laughed with a craze as he fired large white Getsugas from above. Vasto sliced through all of them with little effort and Hichigo landed on the ground with an amused look.

"Well not bad," his voice then was cut off and his smile faded. "Wait a minute," he thought to himself as he realized Vasto had completely disappeared. Hichigo was still in his fighting stance and his eyes darted to the right. He gasped to see Vasto standing tall, facing away from the Hollow with a slightly bloody sword. "When did he get over there," Hichigo asked himself. "Why can't I move!? And why do I feel so cold!?"

Before Hichigo could think of another question blood spewed from his neck and he collapsed to his knees. "Oh... I get it now," his thoughts echoed and his now blurring gaze met Ichigo. "Sorry kid... I really am!" Hichigo then fell to the ground, dead.

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**_(Flashback)_

Hichigo felt light rain hit his face, he woke up lying on his back. The first thing he saw was middle aged man in black with sunglasses standing above him. "Who are you," he asked in a slur. "My name is Zangetsu," the man replied.

Hichigo stood up and looked around to the sideways skyscrapers. "So, this Kurosaki kid is who owns the place," Hichigo asked after he took a moment to sense the spiritual pressure surrounding the world. "That is correct," Zangetsu replied. Hichigo smirked, "You mean this goof ball is my King.? Damn, this is gonna be good!" Hichigo then turned away from the Zanpakutō spirit with a devious look in his eyes. "Okay kid, I know Zangetsu there is our Zanpakutō! I know he will serve you unconditionally. But me, I will eat you alive before you can even figure me out!"

Hichigo then looked up at the dark clouds, "Does it always rain here," he asked and turned to the man on the flagpole. Zangetsu bowed his head and sighed, "Yes!"

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**_(Present)_

"_Hichigo_," Senna whispered in horror as she saw that one of her close friends was no longer alive. She then glared at Vasto, "I w-_will_ kill you," she murmured in pain. "Senna," Orihime said quietly, "You have to calm down or this treatment will take longer!"

Isshin appeared and looked down to Hichigo. He then looked over to see a badly wounded Senna and Ichigo. Vasto snorted at him and Isshin charged the beast with a fury. Vasto slashed him seven times extremely fast along his torso and kicked him away. Vasto screamed and looked around for new opponents.

Byakuya, Kenpachi, Rukia, and Mayuri arrived to the destroyed and bloody courtyard. Rukia ran over to where Orihime was still healing Senna. She was in a panic wondering how she would be able to heal everyone. "Rukia," she exclaimed in relief as the violet eyed girl sat down on the opposite side of Senna.

"I'll help you in anyway you need," Rukia said with a smile and looked over to Ichigo. "Is he okay," she asked with wide eyes. Orihime nodded as she had already checked on him. "I'm so glad you are here Rukia," Orihime continued, "I was feeling helpless!" Rukia was about to reply when she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her right side. She gasped and her eyes widened. Orihime did as well to see Vasto pull out Rukia's three bottom ribs and disappear. Rukia then fell to the ground next to Senna.

"Rukia," Orihime cried in a panic, "What do I do!?"

Vasto reappeared in front of a horrified Byakuya. It then threw the three ribs at the now enraged captain. Byakuya charged the beast but Vasto grabbed his sword and slashed him along the chest. The demon then kicked Byakuya into a wall. Kenpachi came from behind with a smile as he was ready to enjoy the battle and brought his sword down on Vasto. However, the beast reacted quickly by grabbing the wrist of his sword wielding hand and flipped him over. Kenpachi landed at Vasto's feet where it proceeded to run him through two times.

Mayuri came up from behind with his Shikai ready, "If you would just come along peacefully I could run some fascinating experiments on you," he said deviously.

Vasto did not listen and instead back flipped over the mad scientist and blasted him with a Cero. This caused the squad twelve captain to dematerialize, similar to when Uryu defeated him, and retreated back to his lab.

Vasto looked up and to it's surprise saw the Visored charging him with their masks on. Vasto became excited as it was finally seeing a group of people that it felt were worthy to test out it's third release.

Vasto ran it's hand along the blade and immediately the swastika hand guard lifted one and half inches away from the sword where it floated. The hand guard then moved slowly clockwise around the golden sword. Along the blade was a thin rectangular sheet of metal floating one inch above the blade, and began to orbit around the sword in the same direction as the hand guard.

"What is that," Shinji asked as he slowly stopped and squinted his eyes. Everyone else charged in, "Hold on," he yelled but his warning was not heeded.

Lisa was the first to strike and Vasto moved his sword to block her attack. But as soon as it did however, the sheet of metal quickly moved in between her blade and Vasto's blade acting like a shield. Once Lisa's blade collided with the shield she found herself upside down. She gasped and Vasto slashed her along her stomach with it's claw.

No one else saw this in time and the same thing happened to Hachigen, and Love. The three fell to the ground and Vasto turned to see Hiyori charge in. The beast could tell she was ready to fight upside down so it decided to change it's tactics.

The shield moved in the way as usual except at the last second before Hiyori's blade could come into contact with it, the metal bar split in half and orbited around to the back of the blade where it reconnected. Vasto then sliced through her Zanpakutō completely and along her torso. She gasped and fell to the ground sending Shinji into a rage.

The horned beast then leaped into the air.

Vasto saw Shinji with his Shikai active, and the beast knew Shinji would charge not from the right but from the left. The horned one also noticed Mashiro charging in from the left, and since Shinji was using his power that means she was actually coming from the right. As soon and the two were close enough Vasto calmly reached to the right and grabbed what just so happened to be Mashiro's foot then quickly dragged her into Shinji's sword. Her heart exploded as his sword ran her through and Shinji's eyes opened wide, but before he could back off Vasto impaled him in the stomach with it's sword. The two then fell to the ground.

Vasto then tilted it's head to the left allowing Rōjūrō's Shikai to zip past him from behind. The birdlike Visored flew by and Kensei attacked from the right. Vasto blocked him with it's sword and Kensei found himself upside down. Vasto impaled him in the stomach with it's bare hand and threw him to the ground.

The long Shikai of Rōjūrō flew at Vasto once more and the beast grabbed the golden rope and yanked the last Visored towards him. "Dammit," Rōjūrō exclaimed with wide eyes. Once he was in range Vasto slashed him with it's sword and threw him away like a rag doll.

"Cero Oscuras," said a voice from behind and Vasto disappeared just before a black Cero flooded the area.

Ulquiorra was surprised to see Vasto dodged the attack so easily. The next thing he new Vasto was right in front of him and brought it's sword down. Ulquiorra blocked it's attack with a Lanza, but soon found himself upside down. "_What_," he asked in his head. He gulped in pain as instantly he felt a fist punch clean through his stomach.

Ulquiorra looked up and saw Vasto charging a Cero, "Damn," Ulquiorra exclaimed and preformed a Sonído right before the Cero was discharged.

"What did you just do," Ulquiorra breathed with his hand over his wound. Vasto turned around and shot a Getsuga in his direction. Ulquiorra threw his Lanza at it which caused a massive green and gold explosion.

Ulquiorra saw Vasto charging in from under his feet. Ulquiorra reacted but not quick enough. Vasto appeared above the former fourth and brought an immense Getsuga down upon him, causing Ulquiorra to slam into the ground where he did not move.

"There you are," Yamamoto's voice called from behind.

Vasto turned and screeched at the head captain. "You think you can defeat me," the old man asked and pulled his sword on the horned demon. With in an instant Yamamoto found himself blocking Vasto's attack, which means the old man was immediately standing upside down. "What is this," he asked quietly before he felt Vasto's claws scrape across his stomach.

Vasto abruptly began to strike Yamamoto with it's sword at a godly speed. Yamamoto was able to block these attacks, but he was completely disorientated by the fact that every time the two swords clashed he would always end up either right side up, or upside down. He was exhausted after Vasto finally stopped, and the old man felt very sick to his stomach. Vasto then grabbed Yamamoto by the neck and ground him against the earth. Yamamoto laid still at Vasto's feet, the beast then stomped on his chest three times and screeched loudly in triumph.

"_Hey_," Rangiku called from behind. Vasto turned and looked at the trembling Shinigami. "I'm still standing, so don't act like you've won yet!"

"Rangiku don't," Tōshirō choked. Vasto sighed and fired a very fast and very strong Cero. Rangiku's eyes opened wide as she knew she could not escape the blast. She closed her eyes however, after a few moments she realized nothing had hit her. She opened them and fell into shock to see a very familiar someone had blocked the Cero.

"Rangiku if you don't mind I think I'll take it from here," a cheerful yet serious voice announced. The Cero finally cleared and even Vasto was taken aback by who had saved the lieutenant. "Well my, my you sure have made quite a mess," said a smiling man with silver hair and eyes closed to slits. "_Gin_," Shinji asked in shock as he lied wounded on the ground.

Vasto screeched angrily wondering what Gin was doing outside of Ichigo's head. Gin moved his arm above his sword with a more sinister smile, "That's right," he uttered, "Come closer!"

Vasto sealed his Zanpakutō and put it away, acknowledging that it was just a waste of energy at this point, and charged the Shinigami. Vasto ran a few yards in Gin's direction before the Soul Reaper flash stepped and appeared sideways to Vasto's right with his sword aimed at the demon's head. "Please work," Gin uttered and his sword quickly extended and chopped off both of Vasto's horns.

Immediately the beast fell down on all fours and screeched in pain. It ran around frantically with no sense of direction. "Oh I see now," Ulquiorra thought to himself. "Since Vasto Lorde does not have eyes those horns are actually antennae! Without them he loses his ability to interact with his senses, and I would image he loses his ability to regenerate at high speed! I am guessing it will take a while for him to regenerate anything without those!"

Vasto was going insane grinding it's head against the ground as it moved. The beast slammed itself into a wall and scurried around frantically on all fours. Yumichika had arrived and instantly, without intention, Vasto threw a large rock and planted it hard into Yumichika's face.

Gin leaped in the air and shot his sword at the demon. Gin could feel his sword had made contact with something, but could not tell what due to the amount of dust Vasto had kicked up. It cleared eventually to reveal Vasto's comrade had arrived just in time to block Gin's attack. "_White_," Gin asked in shock. White fired an unexpected Cero at Gin which hit the former captain, sending him to the ground.

White then screeched at Vasto as this seemed to be their way of communicating and Vasto slashed the air in front of the two opening a portal to escape.

Gin rose up from the rubble, "I don't think so," he stated and leaped after them. The two demons were now in the portal and Gin shot his Bankai into the darkness. However, after a few split seconds Vasto's arm reached out and grabbed the extended sword. Gin gasped and opened his eyes as he was immediately pulled into the portal. Rangiku ran over to him but did not make it in time and Gin disappeared with the horned ones.


	7. Chapter 6

_Note: Keep in mind that the Quincy War arc never happened in this series, so nobody really knows that much about White._

_**Chapter Six: Vastology**_

**Locations: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Byakuya began to stir as he was unconscious for some time. "Hey," an unfamiliar yet concerned voice rang out. "Hey buddy, you okay?" Byakuya opened his eyes and saw a UHC troop in full combat uniform with an assault rifle strapped to his back kneeling down in front of him. The soldier was Private Marshall from Platoon B-11. "Looks like you guys took one hell of a beating," Marshall remarked.

Byakuya was confused as he looked around to see UHC medical drones, which were similar to police drones except they were painted white with four arms, helping the fallen Soul Reapers.

Byakuya then realized today was suppose to be when the Soul Society and the United Sovereignty finally made amends. The captain tried to get up as soon as he saw a recovering Rukia sitting on the ground a few yards away. "Hey, you guys need to stay where you are," Marshall informed. "Let me up," Byakuya demanded, "You guys can move around after we have finished our reports," Marshall informed before jogging off.

He stopped allowing a supply truck to drive by then continued his run to meet up with Morgan and Edderson.

"Hey Sarge," Morgan announced over an earpiece as Marshall walked up, "You might want to come take a gander in our sector! Looks like most of the fighting took place here!" "I'll be over there in a few minutes," Sgt. White's voice replied over the radio.

The Agents were also at the Seireitei.

Prometheus and Zeus were walking through the ruins calmly. "Damn," Zeus exclaimed as he looked around, "These guys got freaking raped!" "Oh yeah," Prometheus replied looking into the sky, "That Vasto guy must be a true bad ass!" "Do you think we could take him," asked Zeus. Prometheus stopped, "Oh defiantly, no question!"

Senna was looming over a still unconscious Ichigo with tears of worry escaping her eyes.

"Ichigo, please wake up," she pleaded but Ichigo remained unconscious. A UHC drone and medical officer finished their check up. "He's in a coma," the officer informed. He saw the worried look on Senna's face and chuckled, "Ah, don't worry he should only be out for about two or three days!" With that the officer and drone left. "You can all stay at our home," Rukia announced as she was sitting a small distance behind Senna.

"Oh shit," laughed Helios as he, Daedalus, and Icarus walked over and loomed above the unconscious Shinigami. "Hey strawberry," Icarus teased, "Word on the street is you guys got your asses kicked!" The three laughed and Senna scolded them, "Are you really going to make fun of us like this," she asked in both anger and despair. "Whoa," Daedalus replied backing away, "Lighten up, it's not like anyone died..." Daedalus stopped as Helios pointed to six white body bags lying in a row towards the middle of the courtyard. "We're sorry about your loses," Daedalus continued and the three walked off.

A few moments would pass and eventually a black portal would open. "Not again," Renji exclaimed and everyone readied their weapons. Except for the UHC troops who were rather confused by what was going on.

Everyone watch quietly as White stepped out of the portal with it's right sword impaling Gin through the stomach.

"Gin," Rangiku exclaimed. The silver headed Shinigami opened one eye in pain and looked at the horned beast. White then slung Gin off of it's sword, and looked around to it's opponents. After a while White returned to the darkness. The portal closed shortly after.

"Nice to meet you," Zeus called and everyone scolded him. "What too soon," he asked backing away. Daedalus patted him on the back in support, "That was like a nine-eleven joke," the Agent informed with a shake of his head. "It could be a decade down the line and it would _still_ be too soon!"

"Fuck," Zeus replied with his head down in defeat. "Aw don't look so glum," Daedalus responded, "I know where your comedy will be appreciated!" "Oh yeah where," asked Zeus with newly lifted spirits. "In Hell," Daedalus exclaimed, "Now hurry up and die you prick, so I can get all of your stuff!" With that Daedalus walked off, "Yeah, it's great to have you as a friend too," Zeus murmured.

"Well look who's here," Yoruichi stated while she and Kisuka sat on the ground staring at Gin.

Rangiku and Izuru ran to help the former captain. Hanatarō also came up and began healing treatment. "_He's alive_," Shūhei asked Renji in disbelief as they watched from the distance. "Looks that way," Renji replied with his arms crossed.

Ulquiorra and Uryu were staring at a body bag labeled, _Hichigo._

They quietly watched the motionless bag in silence until they noticed UHC troops bringing two more body bags and laid them off to the right. Uryu went over to inspect them. One was a name he had not heard of, but his eyes widened in despair once he saw the other name, _Ran'Tao_.

Isshin walked up from behind Senna, "We should probably move him to a bed," he said with a sorrowful look in his eyes. Senna agreed and a stretcher was called over to transport Ichigo to the Kuchiki residence.

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo woke up and looked over to see Zangetsu standing on a flagpole, and with no Gin in sight. "Whats going on," he demanded, "Let me out of here!"

"_No_," Zangetsu exclaimed firmly which both surprised and startled Ichigo. "Even if I could let you out you would only get yourself killed!" "Hey what the hell does that mean," Ichigo asked angrily. "It means what it's always meant," Zangetsu replied, "You go out there and try to attack Vasto. Then you'll be dead before you even realize what had happened!"

"Dammit," Ichigo replied, "How long do I have to be here!?" "About three or so days," Zangetsu informed. "Three days," Ichigo asked in a yell, "What the hell do I do until then!?" Zangetsu then held up a board game, "_Scrabble_," he offered and Ichigo eventually nodded with a sigh.

The two were playing their game when Ichigo began to stare off into the distance.

**Location: Karakura, Japan**_(Flashback to before UHC takeover)_

"Ha ha," Hichigo laughed sadistically as the two lied on their backs in the park. "I still can't believe you attended my damn school you bastard," Ichigo exclaimed with a scold. Hichigo laughed even harder and kicked his feet around in the air maniacally. "Yeah," he stated and wiped a tear of comedy from his eye, "That look on your face was freaking priceless! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Oh I don't think so," Ichigo warned but his words fell on depth ears. "And what was all of that older brother crap anyway," Ichigo continued. "What the hell do you think it was," asked Hichigo with a comical look on his face. "I'm way better than you so there for I get to be the big brother!" "Damn bastard," Ichigo murmured.

"Hey Ichigo," Hichigo asked as he looked slightly to the direction of his host. "Yeah what is it," Ichigo asked with irritation.

"Why do you always carry that damn ribbon around," asked Hichigo as he pointed to something shiny and red sticking out of his pocket.

"What ribbon," Ichigo asked with a lack of interest not even looking to where the Hollow was pointing too. "Ugh never mind," Hichigo replied while scratching his head in confusion. "Oh well," Hichigo continued as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I guess I'll head back now and eat all of your food!"

"Yeah that's fine," Ichigo replied with his eyes closed and his arms crossed around the back of his head. The Hollow then ran off sadistically. "_Wait_," Ichigo yelled clenching his fists and shot up, "Get back here you freak!" He then ran after his Hollow, "I'm gonna eat everything in sight," Hichigo nagged from afar. "I don't think so," Ichigo yelled with a fist in the air as he chased his Hollow into the sunset.

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**_(Present)_

Zangetsu looked over to see Ichigo with his eyes glazed and smiling at the memory. "Ichigo it's your turn," Zangetsu stated and Ichigo snapped out of his daydream. "Huh, oh yeah," Ichigo replied and returned his attention to the game.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

"Okay class," Gin said cheerfully in front of a blackboard. Everyone was sitting in the living quarters of Byakuya's home while they all stared at Gin. All except for Senna that is as she was in a separate room watching over Ichigo. However, she could hear what they were saying. He was wearing his squad three captain's uniform proudly and pointed to a poorly draw Vasto Lorde and White, the illustrations were curtsey of Rukia.

"Uh excuse me," Zeus called with a raised hand as he and Daedalus were sitting towards the back. "First of all those drawings suck," he announced and Rukia immediately scolded him. "And secondly why am I even here!?" Daedalus sighed, "Because I have to be here so I can write up a report for the military!" "Yeah," Zeus replied, "But why do _I_ have to be here? I mean the others are probably out partying like there's no tomorrow right now!"

"Your hear so I don't get bored," Daedalus refuted before looking back down to his notes.

"Any other questions," Gin asked while looking around the room. "Okay good," he said with a creepy smile and returned to his schooling. "I'll go ahead and skip Vasto for now since we all have gotten acquainted with him," Gin announced and moved his pointer to White.

"So lets begin by discussing White's abilities! First he and Vasto are very similar and I will go into why that is here in a second." Everyone continued to watch with interest as Ichimaru continued. "White can fire Ceros here," he said and circled the pointer around the center area of it's horns. "His Ceros are red like normal but still extremely powerful! In fact they can easily overwhelm that of an Espada's! Now on top of this," Gin continued as he moved the pointer down to one of White's swords. "White is a master of melee combat! As you can see both of these swords are very sharp and he has been known for slicing Zanpakutōs in half! White is very fast, agile, and can regenerate at a very high speed!"

Gin then removed the pointer from the board and turned to his little class.

"Now lets discuss White's origins shall we? White began as an experimental Hollow created by Aizen using Shinigami souls! White escaped and began to attack Isshin over there," Gin announced and poked his pointer in the direction of Isshin.

"Isshin I believe you would know more about this than I would," Gin said cheerfully and Isshin shot up. He then walked to the front, "Yeah," he stated scratching the back of his head. "White was very powerful even back then. He almost had me when Masaki came out of nowhere! I haven't told Ichigo yet but she was a Quincy." Uryu gasped and looked to his father who was not surprised.

"Anyway she fired several arrows at him before he finally was close enough and bit her on the shoulder! White then self destructed. We did not know until the next day that White did not actually die but instead transferred his soul into Masaki and began to Hollowfy her." "Wait a minute," Uryu finally interrupted, "So you mean Ichigo is a Quincy!?" "He has Quincy blood in him, yeah," Isshin replied.

"But anyway," he continued, "I was able to suppress this, but when Ichigo was born some of White's power was passed onto him."

"Thank you very much," Gin stated clapping his hands. Isshin sat down and Urahara took the stage. "Captain Ichimaru and I were able to come up with a theory about Vasto and White." Gin then pointed to Vasto as Kisuka continued, "First of all since White's power was sent into Ichigo we believe that after awhile of being infused with his inner Hollow this led to Vasto's creation. I think though that when Vasto was complete Ichigo's Inner World seemed to naturally kick Hichigo out which explains why he has been in the real world for so long. Now that brings us to wondering why White is also back." Gin then cheerfully pointed to the drawing of White. "When Masaki died I think that was when White made his move by latching onto, and completely consuming her soul. It would take some time but White reformulated. Now it seems the two have met up and are working together but for what?"

"Wait why is this guy called White if he is head to toe black," Chad asked. "It's an ironic name," Kisuka informed. Zeus then immediately burst into laughter, "Whats so funny," asked Daedalus. "Oh that was priceless," Zeus replied calming himself. "_What_," breathed Daedalus in confusion.

Gin then cleared his throat, "Remember they are both very dangerous, and will often attack the weakest opponents first. So if you see either of them... _Run_!"


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Murciélago**_

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Senna was sitting next to Ichigo watching him as he slept. For a few hours she did not take her eyes off of him. She wanted to be the first one to talk with Ichigo when he awoke. However, she heard some commotion from outside and decided to take a look.

She stepped out and glanced down the hallway to see Shinji waiting with anticipation. Orihime walked out of the room with a saddened look on her face. "How is she," Shinji asked but received no answer. "Is Hiyori still alive," he pleaded loudly and Orihime looked down. At that moment two UHC troops carrying a body bag and stretcher walking into the room. "_No_," Shinji screamed and darted into the room before the UHC troops could enter. They decided to stop and let him visit with the body for a bit.

Orihime looked over to see Senna with a saddened and worried expression. The purple haired girl returned to her room and Orihime followed her, knowing that she might now be worried even more for Ichigo.

**Location: Ulquiorra's Inner World**

Ulquiorra's Inner World was very damp and dark. It was a desolate forest with a full moon looming overhead. The wind sang the song of depression as it blew creepily into the night air. The dead trees blocked out the moonlight. Dead vines and roots wrapped around the cracked black earth.

Ulquiorra was in his Segunda Etapa with a Lanza over his shoulder as he faced off with his Zanpakutō spirit. "I need you to train me," Ulquiorra began. In front of him a large and very tone bat like creature stood with a hole in his chest. The beast had glowing purple eyes, long claws, sharp glistening fangs, large ears, beast like feet, and a mane around his neck. The monster also had a look of sorrow deep in his eyes.

"So that's it," Murciélago asked. "Yes," Ulquiorra replied, "It is high time we evolved into something greater." "No," Murciélago exclaimed with a deep and raspy voice. He then crouched to the ground in an attack position. Ulquiorra gasped in confusion, "_You_ need to evolve," Murciélago continued and leaped at his master.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

"Hey Ulquiorra," Chad called as he and Noba entered the room Ulquiorra was meditating in. They both looked down to see three scratches cut across Ulquiorra's face for no reason. They both looked at each other with horrified eyes and decided to leave the room slowly.

"Can I join you for a bit," Orihime asked poking her head into the room. Senna looked up and nodded. She sat down a distance away from the two and watched them for a few moments.

"Senna," Orihime asked and the amber eyed girl looked up to her. She saw small tears of envy running down Orihime's eyes, "What is it about you that Ichigo likes so much," she finally blurted. "_Hmm_," Senna pondered with a smile and looked back down to Ichigo with sparkling eyes.

Azan and Helios were playing catch on the courtyard of the Kuchiki residence. "Dude this place is like, not shitty," Azan called as he tossed the ball to his comrade. Helios caught it, "Well this is one of the richest families in the Soul Society!" "Oh well we should probably head back," Azan continued, "We have to go back to New York tomorrow!" With that the two left however, Kurōdo and Kon were sitting a good distance away. "What are you three doing," asked Byakuya from the shadows. The Mod Souls jumped and looked over to him. He had an evil look in his eyes, "This is garden held sacred by the Kuchiki clan!"

"_Uh_, sorry," Kon gulped.

**Location: Ulquiorra's Inner World**

Ulquiorra's eyes sharpened as he felt the claw marks on his face. "Cero Oscuras," he stated pointing his index at the bat. Murciélago did the same and two black Ceros hit each other with enormous force. Ulquiorra gasped to see his Cero be swallowed up completely, and he preformed a Sonído dodging the black energy headed for him.

"_What_," he asked as he felt a presence behind him. "Do you really think you can beat me," Murciélago whispered from behind. Ulquiorra immediately blocked Murciélago's strike with his Lanza.

However, Murciélago reached for Ulquiorra's left arm and ripped it off.

Ulquiorra flew down to the ground breathing heavily, "_Damn_," he uttered and watched his arm regenerate quickly. "Ah, much better," he said more calmly and clenched his new hand into a fist.

Ulquiorra saw Murciélago swooping down for him and leaped into the air. At the last second Ulquiorra landed a kick across Murciélago's face sending the bat to the ground. Ulquiorra was not done however, and fired a Cero.

The energy and dust cleared revealing a burnt and wounded Murciélago. He looked up to his master and a Lanza formed in his hand, "Is that all you've got," he asked a now shocked Ulquiorra before he leaped into the air.

Ulquiorra threw a Lanza at his opponent. Murciélago preformed a Sonído just before it hit him and appeared to the right of the former Espada. Ulquiorra turned just in time to see a Lanza hurled in his direction. He dodged it barely as it almost hit him in the forehead. "Is he actually trying to kill me," Ulquiorra asked himself as he went higher into the air. His eyes widened to see Murciélago preform another Sonído and disappeared. Instantly however, Ulquiorra felt a foot kick him full force in the back sending him to the ground.

Ulquiorra rolled over on his back inside his creator and gasped to see another Lanza headed for him. He shot a Cero at it immediately and a huge black and green explosion was produced. Murciélago appeared over Ulquiorra and grabbed his wing, then threw him into the air.

Ulquiorra fired a Cero at his Zanpakutō who blocked it with his bare hand. "Good," Ulquiorra said deviously and appeared to the right of Murciélago upside down charging another Cero. The bat looked over to his right, but could not stop the attack in time and was sent to the ground with force.

"Are you done yet," Ulquiorra asked.

"You know," Murciélago's voice rang out abruptly from behind Ulquiorra. The former Espada gasped and leaped away.

"Even Ichigo Kurosaki figured it out," Murciélago continued while admiring the claws of his left hand. "What are you talking about," asked Ulquiorra with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm talking about evolving," Murciélago said with depression, "You do not except me," he continued with a long face. Ulquiorra's eyes faded back to their normal color scheme. "I see," Ulquiorra said quietly while turning away, "I am sorry!"

Murciélago held out his left hand and Ulquiorra's sword in it's sealed state appeared except it was glowing a strange turquoise aura. Ulquiorra then closed his eyes, lifted his head, and spread both of his arms out afar. Murciélago gasped and immediately the Lanza impaled Ulquiorra in the chest.

The master felt no pain. He then opened one eye and looked down. He saw a hole appearing around the area where Murciélago had stabbed him. He then felt a number burn into his skin, except it was not a number four. "_Finally_," Ulquiorra sighed in relief.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Gin was making himself a snack in the kitchen when he noticed Ulquiorra walked into the room. "I see you have your hole back," Gin said with a creepy smile. "That isn't all," Ulquiorra replied I am an Espada again!" "Oh," Gin asked, "What is your number?"

"I obviously can't show you that," Ulquiorra stated. Senna entered into the room but was not noticed. "Oh come on just show me," Gin teased. "_Never_," Ulquiorra replied with wide eyes. Gin then grasped Ulquiorra's shirt. "Just let me have a peek," Gin exclaimed. Senna raised an eyebrow ash she watched the two. Ulquiorra immediately began to struggle, "Get away, you are so strange ," the Espada exclaimed. Eventually the shirt tore open and both Ulquiorra and Gin fell to the ground. Gin looked up and grinned that on the right side of Ulquiorra's chest was a number one.

"Your number one," he exclaimed, "Why wouldn't you brag about that?" "You know why," Ulquiorra relied with a scold. The two then noticed Senna with an awkward expression on her face. "_Yeah_," she announced with her hands in the air, "I'll just leave you two alone." She slowly backed away then darted for her bedroom.

"Dammit Gin," Ulquiorra exclaimed harshly.


	9. Late Night with Kon

_Note: I don't know how in the world I came up with this little skit but here it is!_

_**Late Night with Kon **_

_**Tonight's Guests- Vasto Lorde and White**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Kon was sitting behind a large wooden desk with a screen on the front side that read, "_Late Night with Kon_."

To the right of him were three soft red chairs.

"My name is Kon," he began, "And welcome to my show! Today we have two very special guests that I am sure everyone wants to know more about! Please give a warm welcome to Vasto Lorde and White!" The two horned devils walked onto the stage and Kon pressed a button which caused audible applause to be heard.

"Okay you two," Kon began nervously not wanting to upset the vastly powerful Hollows. "A lot of people are wondering just, what is it that you guys are up too," Kon then took a drink of coffee and aloud Vasto to speak.

"Rah," the beast began loudly, "Rah, rah, raah, _AHHHH_!" Vasto then lowered it's head quietly. Kon simply stared at them with his head resting in his palm. "Fantastic," he finally exclaimed, "I would have never guessed."

He then turned to White, "Um White, do you have anything to add?"

White snorted and said no more. "I see," Kon replied then turned his attention to the next card in his hand. "Well what are you going to do after that," he asked. Vasto cleared it's throat, "Raaah, rah, rah! AHHHH, _AHHHH_, rah," Vasto then slammed it's head on Kon's desk three times before settling down again.

"Mhm," Kon nodded, "My ears are bleeding!" "And what do you have to say about this White," Kon asked leaning to his right.

White looked around then snorted before crossing it's arms and remaining quiet. Kon then dropped the cards, "Okay that's all the time we have and I'll see you next time!"


	10. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Lost Faith**_

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo and Zangetsu were playing a game of chess when Zangetsu immediately looked to the sky. "You can wake up now," Zangetsu stated and looked back to Ichigo. "And just when I was starting to have some fun," Ichigo sighed as he began to fade away.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Ichigo awoke from his coma and looked around. To his surprise he was not on the battlefield as he had expected. He was in a dark bedroom.

"Oh that's right," he whispered to himself as he sat up, "Zangetsu said I would be out for three days!" He looked over to his right and saw Senna sleeping soundly. He sighed with relief as he was almost certain Vasto had killed her.

He got out of the bed and headed out into the hallway.

"Well look who's awake," Ulquiorra's voice pierced the darkness to the left. Ichigo jumped and looked over to the Espada. "Yeah," he agreed, "Well did you sleep well," Ulquiorra asked with a lifted eyebrow. "Yeah I guess I did," Ichigo replied. "So what happened while I was out? Did you guys stop Vasto?" Ulquiorra sighed and turned away, "I'm guessing there is a lot you do not know about," he then walked off.

Ichigo let out a sigh and decided to take a walk.

He, for some reason wanted to walk into a nearby graveyard. It was so dark he could not see where he was going and tripped over one of the graves. "Dammit," he exclaimed and rubbed his head. He looked over to examine the tombstone and his eyes widened when he saw the name, "_Hichigo,_" inscribed on the front.

His face saddened and he pulled a picture out of his robes.

The picture was of he and Senna with a familiar white faced demon with a large smile in between them.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**_(Flashback)_

Chad was readying to take a picture of Ichigo and Senna before their trip to Hong Kong was over. Ulquiorra and Orihime were standing behind him while Hichigo, Kon, Noba, Kurōdo, Ririn and Uryū were off to the side. Hichigo looked over to them with devious eyes, "Perfect photo bombing opportunity," he said in a scheming manor as he rubbed his hands together.

"Okay," Chad mumbled but just as he was about to take the picture Hichigo shoved his way in between the two with a wide smile on his face. Senna's smile did not change, and Ichigo was looking at him in a cross of both a scold, and surprise.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**_(Present)_

"_God dammit_ Hichigo," Ichigo's own voice exclaimed in an echo deep from the bowls of his mind. He smile as he recalled the memory and tears began to fall from his eyes. "What happened when I was out," Ichigo asked gritting his teeth. "A lot," Gin's voice responded from the darkness. Ichigo turned and gasped, "_Gin_?" "Yes," the cheerful captain replied, "I was able to get out of your Inner World. Although I was far too late to stop Vasto!"

"So what happened," asked Ichigo turning back to the graves.

"To put it simply," Gin began, "Vasto was so powerful he tore through us like tissue paper even though we were all attacking him at the same time! He killed a lot of people as well!"

Ichigo stepped back inside his room after his conversation with Gin was over. Even though he was asleep for so long he was tired after visiting the graves of everyone who had fallen to Vasto.

He slowly laid his back on the bed careful not to wake Senna. "I cannot believe it," he stated to himself as tears began to reformulate and fall out of his eyes. "Mashiro, Hiyori," as he said these names in his head flashes of their happy faces filled his mind. "Isane, Momo, Sajin, Ran'Tao, Hichigo, and Tetsuzaemon all died by Vasto's hands!" He clenched his fists in anger before slowly falling back to sleep.

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

The Agents were going about their business spending the evening together at Daedalus's house. Helios was playing a little video game on his phone, Prometheus and Azan were playing chess, Daedalus was building a house of cards, and Icarus was eating pizza.

Zeus then practically kicked the door in, "Holy shit guys," he exclaimed with his hands outstretched and a shocked expression on his face. "Dude you didn't get the vodka," Azan complained. "I know," Zeus replied with haste, "But I've got something better!"

"_Nothing_ is better than vodka you bitch," Daedalus responded with boredom and threw a shoe at his comrade. Zeus ducked and continued, "I just got back from Old Navy, and they've got an _eighty five percent_ discount on Polos!" With that everyone ran high speed out the door, nearly trampling over Zeus on their way out.

**Location: Seireitei, United Sovereignty**

It was rather early the next morning when Senna woke up and flipped on the lamp next to her. She looked out the window to see it was still dark outside. She yawned and looked over to her left to see Ichigo had turned over at some point during the night. She gasped and examined him for a moment. His eyes tightened and shot open.

He sighed without noticing Senna watching him and sat up. Immediately however, he found himself on the ground with the purple haired girl on top of him.

"Ah, what the hell," he asked, "Oh sorry Ichigo," she replied before getting off of him. The two sat back down on the bed. "Ichigo," Senna began with eyes of sorrow, "I don't know how to tell you this," she said running her hands through her hair in distress. "If it's about Hichigo and the others I already know," Ichigo replied lowering his head and closing his eyes. She looked at him curiously, "Yeah, I woke up late last night and took a walk," his voice was cut off by a quick slap across his face. "What the hell was that," Ichigo asked in yell. "Why didn't you wake me up," Senna asked angrily. "Why would I," Ichigo asked irritation.

The two were silent for a few moments, "Are you okay Senna," Ichigo asked, "I know Vasto did a number on you!" "Oh yeah," Senna exclaimed, "I'm fine! Thanks to Orihime that is." She then looked away for a minute before returning her gaze to the orange headed Shinigami, "Hey Ichigo," she asked with a manipulative smile, "Can you do me a favor?" "A favor," Ichigo asked. Senna nodded, "I want you to spend a day with Orihime!" "What," Ichigo asked with confusion, "Can you just do it for me," she asked with large eyes. "She kind of needs it!" "Yeah that's fine," Ichigo replied hesitantly.

"So," she continued, "I'm guessing you've already heard about Vasto and White?" "Who," Ichigo asked as his brain could not fathom someone working with Vasto, and Gin did not say anything about someone named White. "White," Senna began with a shrug, "Was some sort of Hollow," she continued scratching her head in confusion. "He and your dad fought a long time ago," Ichigo's eyes widened at the connections.

"White was about to kill Isshin when your mom came to save him. Apparently she was a Quincy," Ichigo was taken aback by what Senna was telling him. "Anyway she was able to trick him, by having him bite her and she fired an arrow at his head. White had this weird ability that allowed him to enter into another soul and Hollowfy it." Senna looked down to her confused friend, "Are you following me?" Ichigo slowly nodded and Senna resumed.

"Isshin was able to save her from this but when she died apparently White overwrote her existence when she was about to pass over to the Soul Society..." "Wait," Ichigo interrupted, "My mother was eaten by a Hollow and it wasn't named White!" "Just listen," Senna refuted waving him away, "She passed over after Isshin killed that Hollow!" Ichigo never found out that his father had killed the Grand Fisher, although that would explain his absence for so long.

"So you're saying," Ichigo began, "White took over my mom and now he is running around with Vasto?" Senna nodded carefully and Ichigo clenched his fists before sitting up quickly.

"I have to kill White," he exclaimed but Senna unexpectedly grabbed him and pushed him back against the pillows. "You won't win Ichigo," she yelled with tears of worry. "They are too strong and I don't want to lose you. You just cant beat them!" Ichigo looked at her with a betrayed expression, and Senna immediately regretted saying this.

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked away, "I'm not the one who got my guts ripped out!"

Ichigo cursed himself for saying this but Senna quietly rested on Ichigo's chest. "No," she chuckled, "But at least he didn't kill you!" "Fine Senna," he huffed, "As long as you promise not to do anything stupid like that again I won't go looking for a fight." She let out a sigh, "Deal," before either could continue however, Uryū entered the room! "Ichigo," he exclaimed throwing the door open, "I tried to keep him outside," Ulquiorra announced quietly from behind the Quincy. "Hey Uryū," Ichigo began but was immediately grabbed by the collar and pulled out from under Senna, "Hey," she exclaimed. "He needs to rest!" "He's been resting for three days," Uryū replied, "Now he must train and become a Quincy!"

"_Wait_," Ichigo replied but was instantly dragged out of the room by force. A large grin then grew on Senna's face, "This should be fun to watch!"


	11. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Second to Last Quincy**_

**Location: Seireitei, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo was in a courtyard facing off against Ryūken and Uryū. He was wearing a uniform similar to that of Uryū's. "Do I really have to use the mantel," Ichigo asked tugging the cape on his shoulders. "You will wear it and you will _like_ it," Uryū informed with a threatening scold.

Ryūken then pointed his bow at him, "Are you ready for a long day," he asked. "Wait what," Ichigo responded before the Quincy abruptly fired arrows at him. Ichigo began to run and dodge them while Uryū appeared to his right, "Oh I've been waiting for this," he said with a grin. "What," Ichigo's voice was cut off as he saw Uryū pull back an arrow on his bow. "_Dammit_," he exclaimed and flash stepped just before he was shot.

Meanwhile Gin and Senna were sitting on a bench watching the show. "Oh my he is defiantly in for a long session," Gin remarked. "Yeah," Senna nodded with a smile.

"You call yourself a Quincy," asked Ryūken as he repeatedly fired arrows at the orange headed Shinigami. "_No_," Ichigo exclaimed truthfully as he just barely dodged a blue bolt headed for his neck.

"Hey," Ichigo asked, "Where is Uryū," he thought himself and looked up to see the Quincy about to fire an arrow down on him. He jumped out of the way before the arrow hit the earth and kicked up a large amount of dust. "Is that all you've got," Uryū asked with confidence. "Why are you both shooting at me," he asked in a yell as he continued to run around, "I thought you were suppose to be training me!"

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Azan, Icarus, and Helios were walking through an abandoned factory.

"So," Helios began quietly, "What are we looking for exactly?" "Clues," Icarus replied in a hushed voice, "Yeah," Azan added, "We need to see if the Blanks are around."

The two continued down the junk filled path. The area was relatively dark as the sunlight was blocked by the surrounding skyscrapers. Also night was fast approaching. As they walked past an alley Azan noticed a glow towards the back and pulled his pistol causing his comrades looked back at him. "You guys go on ahead I'll check this place out." The two nodded and went on their way. Azan then slowly crept into the silence.

He looked to some narrow windows close to the ground and saw the lights were on. He held his index up to his ear, "Zeus I've found signs of life! I'm gonna check it out," he whispered and readied his pistol. "Noted," Zeus's voice called back, "Keep me posted!" Azan turned the corner to see a doorway leading to the basement of the complex. He raised his eyebrow to see that it was slightly opened and a slither of light could be seen from inside. He quietly stepped down the stairs and opened it quickly preventing any audible squeaks. The room was empty but he looked over to a table to see two assault rifles, a pistol, and some extra munitions.

"Okay," Azan whispered to everyone on the radio, "I just found some weapons in here, most likely Blanks are still out and about so stay on guard!" With this heard Icarus and Helios both pulled their pistols and disappeared completely. "Azan we've cloaked," Icarus informed over the radio, "We'll see what we can sniff out in the main assembly area!" He said this as he looked to a large building looming over the entire compound. "Roger," Azan replied, "I think I'm in shipping and receiving but I'll get back to you when I know more!" The Agents then went about the mission quietly.

Azan found a stairwell and slowly began to climb up. He kept hearing faint tactical chatter from above. "Oh yeah they're defiantly here alright," he said to himself. He arrived at a metal door and slowly opened it. "Hey who's there," a soldier asked and pulled his assault rifle. Azan immediately activated his cloak as the soldier opened the door further and looked out to the stairs. "Nothing here," he stated and let his guard down.

Azan slipped into the room careful not to bump into anyone. He found a quiet corner and began to ease drop.

He saw several soldiers through a room filled with boxes and two of them were speaking with a worker. "No fucking way," Azan whispered in shock. He looked at the armbands the troops were wearing and found it to be purple. He was tempted to report this over the radio but did not want to get caught.

He continued to watch them as they went about their business.

"What makes you think you're going to get paid," asked one of the Blanks as it was speaking with the worker. Azan watched closely as the two continued, "So what, we have to work for free," the worker asked. "Forget that I'm leaving!" The man walked away but was shot in the back by one of the Blanks, "And there is your retirement," it remarked before two returned to their patrols.

Icarus and Helios were still invisible and creeping through the assembly rooms. They watched as human workers ran the machines. "Holy shit," Icarus exclaimed in a whisper to his comrade, "They're using slave labor right under our noses!" "Yeah," Helios chuckled, "Greenman's gonna be pissed!"

Night had already arrived and Daedalus was speeding down the Brooklyn bridge. "Daedalus," Zeus's voice called out, "What's the status?" "I'm almost there, what's going on," he asked as he passed cars quickly. "You know that place Icarus, Helios, and Azan were told to check out?"

"Yeah," Daedalus confirmed.

"Well apparently the Blanks are still there!"

"What the hell," Daedalus asked.

"Yeah I know," Zeus agreed, "But the thing is, they have also found out that the Blanks have been using slave labor too! They have been manufacturing weapons and other equipment in that factory!" Daedalus sighed in amazement, "I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Meanwhile Icarus, Helios, and Azan had regrouped and were covertly exiting the scene.

"Hey guys," Zeus's voice rang out over the radio, "Everyone is meeting up at the basement of our old base! We need to talk, and by the way I'm broadcasting this on a closed frequency for a reason!" With that Zeus hung up leaving the Agents confused. "The old base," Azan asked, "Yeah, follow us rookie," Helios joked.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Ichigo was still running for his life. At this point Senna had fallen asleep and Gin had made and eaten several bags of popcorn. Ryūken and Uryū were firing arrows at him with boredom. "He'll never figure it out," Ryūken announced. "Just give him a minute," Uryū replied.

The two fired one more arrow each. Ichigo dodged the first one but was hit in the chest by the second one. However, this did not kill him and Ichigo was shocked he felt no pain. "What the hell," he asked examining himself. "First training session complete," Ryūken announced.


	12. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Axis and Allies**_

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Chancellor Greenman and Commissioner Heinrich were meeting with the new Central Forty Six.

The members of the Forty Six were reviewing a treaty passed around by Greenman.

"Is this it," asked a voice, "You expect us to simply sign this?" "May I remind you," Heinrich replied, "You Shinigami are not truly in a position to turn us down! Not only are the Blanks expected to attack you, but these Vasto and White characters are easily slaughtering you!"

"You act as if you were our saviors," another voice rang out from behind. "But what is it that you really want?"

"We need to make sure you wont interfere," Greenman informed.

"_What_," the voice asked angrily, "What gives the UHC the right to take on our job as the protectors of the humans!?"

Greenman and Heinrich chuckled, "Well we _are_ human, and it would also appear that you no longer have a choice in the matter," Greenman announced with pride.

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Daedalus arrived in a dark building long abandoned. He quietly stepped in and headed for the basement where his comrades were waiting.

He stepped down into the dimly lit room where his fellow Agents were sitting around in a circle.

"Hey Daedalus," Icarus called with a nod.

"Okay so what is this about," Zeus asked as Daedalus sat down next to him. "Well," Prometheus began, "We're here to talk about the Blanks, but I just don't think it's safe to talk about it around the office." Zeus looked up from the soda he was drinking, "What makes you say that?" "I've been getting some bad vibes about the other people we are working with," Prometheus informed. "Yeah same here," Helios remarked, "I feel like we're being watched!" "Of course we are," Daedalus exclaimed with his hands in the air. "We're in a Mexican stand off with a huge corporation that owns an army of mind controlled dummies!"

"I found this," Prometheus continued and put a tape recorder out on the table they were all surrounding. He pressed the button and several voices could be heard.

"Excuse me Dr. Bain," one voice began. "Do you mind if I inquire you a bit about your reasons for shutting down Project Blank?" "By all means," Bain's voice rang out, "I'm guessing you're Dr. Sven's attorney?" "Correct," the voice continued, "However, I am also here on behalf of the entire organization of Obsidian Labs. My name is Michael Donnman." "Pleasure to meet you," Bain replied. "So, what do you have for me?" "Ah yes," Michael responded quickly, "As you are full aware the UHC has deemed the experiments of Project Blank not only illegal but immoral. You have also accused my client of human experimentation!" "Yes," Bain confirmed. "Well I am here to tell you that these charges are not legitimate!"

"_Oh_," Bain asked, "Allow me to explain," Michael replied.

"You see, a Shinenju is not a human and we know this through our experiments. A Shinenju is nothing more then a memory, and is not technically even to be considered a living being. Therefore my clients are in legal rights to experiment on these _databases_!"

"How very good of an argument," Bain complemented, "However, you forget about one basic thing that is the glue for this lawsuit!" "And what would that be doctor," Michael asked. "The spirit of the law has made it abundantly clear," Bain informed, "That a human cannot be experimented on. And when you talk about the Shinenju not being a person you are correct in every way you choose to word it. But by law a human is a sentient being with the capabilities to think critically, experience emotion, and make decisions whether moral or immoral! A Shinenju can do all of these things and more, so they _are_ legally people and as such, are under our protection!" Bain stopped speaking and the tape paused for a moment, "Is that all," Bain's voice broke the silence.

"No," Michael replied, "I am prepared to make you another offer! One that I am sure your employers will find interesting." "Go on," Bain announced hesitantly.

"Obsidian is prepared to pay the UHC back in full for the Gigais you have mass produced! In return you do not take my client to court, nor will Obsidian dissolve." "I don't think we could get away with that," Bain informed. "Then why not give us trial without jury and a _carefully selected judge_!?" "I'll run this by the Delegation," Bain replied after a pause. "Very well sir," Michael stated happily and with that the tape shut off.

"_Damn_," Daedalus exclaimed, "So that's why they got off so easily!"

"Looks like it," Zeus nodded, "We have to get this to the Chancellor," Prometheus announced. "Jesus, do you guys know how much richer we would be," Daedalus chuckled greedily. "One things for sure, Greenman will tear some ass if he does get a hold of this," Helios informed. "Isn't he in the Soul Society though," asked Azan. "Shit," Icarus exclaimed, "What about Garner," asked Zeus. "He's in DC right now," Helios replied. "What the fuck is he doing in DC," Daedalus asked with a roll of his head. "Okay but before we go mental over this crap," Daedalus began. "How illegal is this?" "Well it's a bribe," Zeus informed. "Yeah no shit Sherlock-_homo_! I'm asking on our part! We still have to protect our image after all!"

"Daedalus is right," Helios announced, "We need to destroy this before the public can catch wind of it!" "How did you even get this," asked Icarus. "I don't know where it originally came from," Prometheus replied with a frantic sake of his head. "Some shady guy brought it to me, you know one of those psycho conspiracy theory guys!" "Well he came to the wrong place," Zeus informed as he pointed his index finger to the tape. A bolt of static then discharged from his hand and into the tape rendering it inoperable. "Keep on guard though," Zeus began darkly, "If we are being watched then keep things like this quiet!"

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

"Might I remind you," Greenman called, "That we could have invaded you by now and we did not! We arrived and helped your fallen soldiers after the attack orchestrated by Vasto and White! And might I also remind you that the most powerful faction today is asking for your forgiveness! We are asking you now to sign this treaty and we will be unified at long last!"

With some considerable debate among the Central Forty Six, the Treaty of the Seireitei was signed only a few hours after the meeting.


	13. Chapter 11

_Note: Sorry if these last few chapters have been rather short._

_**Chapter Eleven: Goofing Off**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Davis was running through the hallways of the Recon Agency Headquarters before he slammed into the secretary Howard Mayes. Although, because of Davis's power module the Agent dematerialized into a milky white smoke as Howard bumped into him and reformulated from behind. This power operated passively making him the most feared Agent of all. Howard was a small young man with relatively large glasses, black hair, and dark brown eyes. He pushed them up and immediately turned around holding an apologetic hand out to Davis.

"I'm so sorry mister Young," he stuttered as seeing an Agent always made him nervous. "That's no problem are you okay," he asked in his usual monotone as he saw Howard nearly tripped at the sight of him.

"Oh yes sir I'm fine," Howard replied as he began to gather up some dropped papers. "Excuse me but do you know where Daedalus is by any chance," Young asked as he bent down to help the secretary.

"Oh yes sir," Howard replied, "He and his team went on a snowboarding trip to the Himalayas!"

"A snowboarding trip," Davis asked in shock and Howard nodded, "When the State is on the brink of war!?" "That's correct sir," Howard confirmed with a nod.

**Location: Himalayas, United Sovereignty**

"Woo-ho-ho!" Zeus exclaimed as he flew into the air directly in front of the sun before landing behind Daedalus. "Hey Daedalus, guess what," he called confidently as he took of his goggles. Daedalus was taking a picture on his phone of the mountain before him. "Yeah," he asked over the loud winter winds but not looking back to his comrade. "I just made Mount Everest my bitch," Zeus informed with a proud nod. "No you didn't," Daedalus replied. "What, aw bullshit dude," Zeus exclaimed. "No, no," Daedalus said waving him away, "That's not Mount Everest," he informed pointing to the large mountain Zeus had just conquered. "_That_ is Mount Everest," he concluded pointing to the unbelievably tall mountain he was just snapping a picture of.

Zeus looked up with a horrified expression on his face, "_Mother fucker_!"

Meanwhile Icarus and Helios were racing down the side of a mountain. Everyone but Helios was a wearing large coat and other essential clothing. He did not need these because he easily manipulated the sun rays around him to keep him warm and toasty. The two did a back flip as they launched off of a steep cliff. Icarus took a careful sip of his wine even though it was already spilling everywhere. While Helios was busy flipping his partner off.

Elsewhere Azan was watching Prometheus preformed what he called, "The best snowboarding move in like... everything, EVER!" Prometheus was coming off of an out cropping at full speed with his arms outstretched while holding a C-4 detonator in each hand. Immediately a long line of explosions marked Prometheus's trail from both his left and right. Prometheus landed on a the ground and looked to Azan with a smile that says he had just conquered the universe.

Azan lifted an eyebrow in lack of amusement, "You prison bitch," he said in his usual cranky tone. "I could do something far more bad ass!" "Oh yeah try it," Prometheus exclaimed while waving him away. "Lets face it Azan, I think you're just jelly!" "I'm not jelly dude," Azan replied. "_Jelly_," Prometheus mocked, "Say jelly again and I'll bust a cap in your ass," Azan threatened before walking over to his snowboard.

Daedalus was filming with sadistic joy as Zeus screamed for dear life and fell to the ground. "You're not going to climb Mount Everest with a snowboard," he informed accompanied by a laugh. Zeus's head shot up from the snow, "I will too, and you can suck on it!"

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were tossing a Frisbee back and forth to each other when Uryu tackled him from behind. "You idiot Ichigo," he exclaimed as Ichigo was face down in the grass. "You're suppose to be training you don't even know how to activate the bow!" The Quincy then felt the Frisbee hit him in the head. "Ow," he yelled and shot a glare at the Espada. "How _dare_ you interrupt our game," Ulquiorra asked with a dark and intimidating look in his eyes.

Izuru and Rangiku were chasing the playful Gin down several alleys. "We need to be looking for Vasto and White," Izuru demanded holding written orders out. "I know where they are," Gin said cheerfully turning to him while pointing his finger in the air. "Okay, where," Izuru asked with a sigh. "They're outside of time and space, duh!" "I guess that's a relief," Izuru stated while looking to the ground sadly. "You know just as I was about to attack him! Right before he even looked my direction, I couldn't get over the feeling that I was going to die!"

"Of course," Gin stated with a creepy chuckle. "Vasto is simply pure wrath. Inside that mask of his is nothing more than a swirling vat of madness!"

Senna was in her room taking a nap. She kept tossing and turning, clearly having a nightmare.

She was sleeping in Ichigo's room when she woke up to see he was not there with her. She woke up and looked out of the window to see a war torn Karakura Town. She looked around to see the door open and the hallway lights flickering. She then heard a yell from downstairs. She ran after the familiar voice and when she reached the living room she let out a gasp.

"_Ichigo_," she asked worriedly and covered her mouth to see the glistening sword in the hands of it's owner Vasto Lorde. The beast had it's back turned to the terrified Senna and loomed over Ichigo's bloody body. She left her Gigai quickly and without even going back to retrieve her sword, charged Vasto.

The beast drew it's sword and slit her throat in one smooth fast motion as she ran by. She then fell atop of Ichigo as dead as he was.

She immediately woke up with a shout, and darted out of the room to see if Ichigo was okay.

**Location: Himalayas, United Sovereignty**

An avalanche sent Zeus back down to the earth screaming, while Daedalus was safely out of harms way giggling as he video taped it.

"Dude, give it up you just suck too bad," Daedalus yelled after his comrade was buried under the snow. Zeus's head popped up from a pile of white, "Forget you man!"

Azan was now preparing to top Prometheus's previous move. "Are you ready to be blown away," Azan called out. "Yeah, whenever you're ready," Prometheus replied in a yell. Azan then flew off of the outcropping followed by him slowing down time and Prometheus could barely see him as he blurred by. Azan then landed on the ground as time sped up again, "Not bad at all," Prometheus announced with a clap.

Icarus and Helios however, were taking a nap while the sun beamed down on them comfortably.


	14. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: Synergy**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Jalivs and Bain were walking through a hallway of the UHC headquarters.

"I must say," Jalivs announced with a smile, "That the donations we have been receiving from the terrorist attacks in Hong Kong are very generous! I personally cannot wait to start selling war bonds!"

"I have to agree with you on that," Bain replied, "Has the advertising department begun producing promotional posters?" "Already on it," Jalivs informed proudly, "And just think, we'll be making twice as much money off of this war than the last one!"

Brooks and Simmons along with another member of the Delegation met outside of the usual gathering room. "Hail, Greenman," they all said hastily with their right hand in the air before returning to the meeting room. "Okay," Simmons began as they all took a seat. "I believe it was Steven," he stated turning to the man with light brown hair and brown eyes. "That had direct control over the flow of revenue for the last war. I must admit you did an excellent job with distribution! Will you be managing fiances for this war as well?"

"Well," Steven said with a thankful smile, "I am willing to control the streams again, if there are no objections," he said turning to Brooks. "Why no," Brooks replied looking up from a paper, "We have all decided it would be appropriate for you to take over revenue once more!" "Ah, very well," Steven stated before standing up and shaking both of their hands. "Is that all for me," he asked gesturing for the door. "Ah, yes that is all," Brooks informed. Steven then took his leave.

A few moments of silence swept the meeting room before Agents Davis and Daedalus stepped in.

"You wanted to see us," Davis asked. Arnold turned to them, "Yes actually I want to discuss deployment with you two before the war starts." "And I have a meeting to get to," Brooks stated as he stood up and walked out.

Davis and Daedalus took a seat, "We have decided to keep your team here in New York!" "I thought we were going to be deployed to Vienna sir," Daedalus announced. "No," Arnold confirmed, "The Thirty First Ballistics are taking active control over that city. Also Davis," he said looking to the man behind the dark shades, "I understand you are headed to the Seireitei tomorrow!" "That's correct sir," Davis replied with a nod. "May I ask what for?" "Of course," Davis said, "The Commissioner needs me their for security reasons!" "Is there Blank movement up there," Daedalus asked while scratching his head. "No," Davis said with a shake of his head. "But we get a feeling that they are planning on making a strike there as well."

Brooks stepped into his office and closed the door tightly. He then sat down to his chair and gazed at the ceiling. Everything faded to white and out stepped a figure. One that induced fear into everyone who met his eyes. "Ah, Drake Senthall," Brooks announced. "I was expecting the Commissioner," Drake announced with an echo. "Yes, as you might be aware he is in the Seireitei so he asked me to come by instead." "I see," Drake said raising an eyebrow, "I was completely unaware of this!"

"So I am here to ask you," Brooks began, "If everything is in place on your end?" "Everything," Drake said with a nod. "I see," Brooks said lifting an eyebrow in surprise. "Yes," Drake continued, "My soldiers are in charge of guarding the headquarters, which means they are exactly where we want them!" "I also understand that you are very... _displeased_ with the actions of some of the higher ups," Brooks stated. "However, while we are legally allowing you to kill as many as you want I need the head of the company alive so he can be tried and hanged!" "I feel like we can reach a compromise," Drake replied, "How about, I give you the three below him, and in return I kill him and everyone else in that God forsaken place!"

"I'll check with the Commissioner on that," Brooks informed as he looked back down to his files. "And I have a question for you," Drake began and Brooks looked back up to him. "Do you also want me to kill the other Shinenjus," Drake asked. Brooks scanned his files quickly, "Yes," he replied, "They betrayed the state! There is no excuse for their active assistance in project Blank! We have already tried them and found them guilty! So please carry the sentences out." "Very well," Drake stated with a confident nod. "So when can I strike," Drake asked. "Soon," Brooks replied.

"What we are planning on doing is fighting the war globally against the Blanks, then we will close in on Obsidian." "I see but can I ask what the point is?"

"In order for us to obliterate their forces and prevent as many casualties as we can! Or well, casualties on a civilian level." "Oh can I ask you a favor on that note," Drake asked and Brooks nodded." "By any chance can you send the substitute Shinigami and his allies to Obsidian when the time comes?" "Why do you need them," asked Brooks with confusion. "They would be very useful," Drake admitted. "Very well," Brooks replied. Drake then turned away and began to walk off into the abyss white that always accompanied him. "Oh and one other thing before I go," Drake announced. "Are you aware that a certain Agent you know personally, has been feeding information to the Blank forces?" A dark look came on Brooks's face, "I was aware that a rat was somewhere in the system, but completely unaware of this detail. Would you mind telling me who it is?" Drake then looked back at him with a smile.


	15. Ulquiorra's Elevator Survival Guide

_Note: Ulquiorra's personal tips for surviving an elevator ride!_

_**Ulquiorra's Elevator Survival Guide**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Hello all," Ulquiorra stated as he stood in an empty elevator. "And welcome to Ulquiorra's Elevator Survival Guide! I'm your host Ulquiorra Cifer!"

The Espada then pressed a button on the wall. "Now today we are going to be discussing the bare basics! Today's topic; how to bypass all of those awkward moments when you're alone!"

However, before the Espada could begin his lesson the doors opened, "Well it seems we have a..." Ulquiorra gasped and stopped speaking as he saw Hichigo walk in with a very angry look on his face. "Uh you're in my skit," Ulquiorra informed with a sigh. "Shut the fuck up," Hichigo snapped, "And why do you get a skit but my skit was cut!?" "Oh you mean Hichigo and Kon," Ulquiorra asked. "_Yeah_," the Hollow nodded, "Ever sense that bitch Vasto slit my throat Alcatraz hasn't givin me a role in _anything_!" "Well what about a Lingering Ghost," Ulquiorra asked with a curious look in his green eyes.

"Oh that," Hichigo shook his head in disappointment, "I'm not going to be in it anymore!" "Well," Ulquiorra replied gesturing to the metal door, "You can leave now!" "_No_," Hichigo snapped, "I hear there's gonna be a new series after all of this is over, called Deity! I also hear that those bastards Vasto and White are in it! So I'm gonna march into that idiot's office, and beat the hell out of him until I get a part!" "I thought he doesn't want you in that either," Ulquiorra stated with a raised eyebrow. Hichigo smirked and stepped to the side.

"Okay back to the lesson," the Espada announced but sighed as the elevator stopped. "This is my floor," Hichigo informed as Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Man I'm gonna beat his ass," Hichigo continued while darting out.

The door was about to shut when suddenly Daedalus walked in with a cup and spoon. "Daedalus, why are you here," Ulquiorra asked while throwing his hands in the air.

"What's wrong," asked the Agent. "What are you doing in here!?"

Daedalus looked down to his treat, "Eatin' yogurt!"

Ulquiorra readied once more to finish his skit when the elevator stopped again and this time Senna walked in. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully. "Screw it, I quit," Ulquiorra announced throwing his hands in the air before leaving the elevator completely.


	16. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Assault on the Seireitei Part I**_

**Location: Senna's Inner World**

Senna woke up in her inner world. She looked around to see snow falling over the once very beautiful and colorful autumn leaves. However, they were now all brown and lifeless. "Is this winter," she asked in shock as she looked to Mirokumaru. "Yes," she said with depression, "Ever since your fight with Vasto Lorde you have lost hope in yourself and the people around you."

"No," Senna began shaking her head, "I-I would never..." Her voice was cut off as everything began to shift into a white void. Senna gulped as she knew this meant the arrival of only one other person.

She then however, saw a large amount of bloody corpses on the ground. Everyone of them belonged to someone she knew. "What is this Drake," she asked in a panic. "This," Drake's voice echoed all around her. "Is what will happen if you are not prepared tomorrow. "What," she asked as she stood up frantically, "Is Vasto coming back!?" "I told you I know not of what Vasto Lorde and White do, or when they do it. I do however, know of the Agent who will betray us all tomorrow!" "Who is it," Senna asked firmly, "And why am I the only one who can stop him!?"

"The Agent's name," Drake's voice began, "Is Davis Young!" "_Davis_," Senna asked struggling to remember, "Oh, you mean that MIB type guy!" "I suppose," Drake hesitated. "And your Bankai is the only thing that can destroy him." Senna then saw Davis with his back turned to her. "Pay close attention," Drake announced as he materialized in between her and Davis with a pistol in hand. He then turned and shot Davis in the back. However, when the bullet collided with Davis's body. The area where the bullet would have hit dematerialized into a strange milky white dust. The bullet passed through completely and the small hole in Davis's back rematerialized as if nothing had happened.

"You see," Drake asked the now shocked Senna. "No matter what you do to him, whether he is consciously aware of it or not, nothing lethal or remotely dangerous will collide with him!"

"Then how do I stop him," Senna asked in a panic. "Well," Drake began, "Your Bankai creates immense tornadoes correct?" Senna nodded, "And what do people do when they are hit by a gust of wind?" "They, tense up," Senna asked scratching her head. "_Exactly_, that is where his power falters. You see when he dematerializes invisible bonds are present that keep track of every particle that makes up his body. These bonds are the only thing that allow him to reformulate. They are also what allows him to freely move within that state. However, when he tenses up those bonds also tighten, that is the only time they can be broken!"

"Okay," Senna replied, "So all I have to do is envelope him in a tornado, and then cause it to expand which will break those bonds!" Senthall nodded just before he disappeared altogether.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Ichigo and Senna were walking down a street corner when they saw a man in a suit walking ahead of them. "_Davis_," he called with a wave and the Agent looked back to him. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he asked in his usual relaxed monotone.

"Ichigo be careful," Senna whispered as she glared at the traitor. She had already informed Ichigo about Davis's betrayal. "Just act natural," Ichigo murmured without moving his teeth.

"So what brings you here," Ichigo asked as Davis walked up to him. "Orders," Davis informed however, they were immediately interrupted by a large explosion to their right. "Davis," yelled a familiar and very angry voice from the smoke. Instantly Daedalus and his team stepped into sight wearing their full armor. "So, you're working for the Blanks," Zeus asked with a smile underneath his helmet. "Yes," Davis confirmed calmly, "I was just on my way to assassinate Greenman, but I guess I'll have to deal with you idiots first."

"Nice try," Prometheus announced, "But the Chancellor left yesterday! What... do you really think the UHC couldn't tell you would betray us!?" "I see," Davis replied while putting his hands in his pockets, "And how many moles did you use to find this information?" "Not too many," Daedalus informed with a confident tilt of his head.

"Oh, I'm going to kick your ass so hard," Icarus exclaimed. "Icarus," Davis began, "I think you and your team have forgotten just what my power module can do." "I've heard enough of your God forsaken voice," Helios growled as the very sun above flickered. "What the hell was that," Ichigo asked looking up into the sky.

**Location: Seireitei Outskirts, Soul Society**

The UHC troops were still being quartered on a grassy knoll outside of the Seireitei. Morgan was reading a book while sitting in a chair just outside of his tent. "Hey Morgan," Doson called from behind. "Did you hear about what happened to the Recon Agents?" Just then sirens went off and everyone jumped up. "The hell is that," Doson asked while looking around frantically. "Shit, must be Blanks," Morgan exclaimed as he darted into his tent Doson soon followed.

**Location: Rukon District, Soul Society**

Eventually the soldiers of Platoon B-11 were positioned outside of the Rukon District along a treeline. "Sir," Marshall whispered to Sgt. White as they were watching some members of another platoon quietly enter the desolate streets. "What are our orders?" White put his binoculars down, "Blank forces have suddenly shown up, they are reported around here!" Before White could continue the soldiers already entering the town were shot from all angles. "Shit," White exclaimed, "This is B-11, Platoon A-12 was just attacked! We need reinforcements on the South sector!" "Acknowledged B-11," a voice replied, "Stand by!"

They waited for awhile until several large explosions began to chard the town. "Holy shit, is that armor," Marshall asked. "Where," asked Edderson as he looked around frantically. "There," Marshall replied pointing to the tree line to the right. They saw a line of tanks push into the open field followed by ground troops as the poured in after the vehicles.

Immediately both sides began to exchange fire, "Okay men," White announced. "Let's see if we can take out their interior!"

The troops entered the town quietly and began to spread out. Marshall, Morgan, and Nicholas hid behind a wall. Nicholas leaned over and looked to a hole in the roof of a building in front of them. He then noticed a machine gun nest inside. He leaned back quickly against the wall and gave several hand signals to his comrades. Marshall and Morgan ran to the other side of the street with their heads down. Morgan loaded what appeared to be a small rocket onto the barrel of his assault riffle and fired it to the machine gun nest, causing a large explosion. The two Blanks manning the turret fell to the ground dead.

"Good work," he whispered as the three began to move out.

Edderson and Doson were moving through buildings when they kicked in the door to a living room. "_Damn_," Edderson said slowly as he and his ally looked to the huddle of civilians on the floor. They then heard a bump from upstairs and both looked to the ceiling. "Do you speak Japanese," Edderson asked in a hushed voice. "No," Doson replied before quietly walking to the stairwell. "Hey," he whispered, "Go and secure the rest of the house." Edderson nodded and cautiously stepped into the other room.

At this point the fighting had gotten intense and Edderson could hear the echoing of explosions and gunshots. He moved through a kitchen and kicked open the back door to see an outhouse. "_Weird_," he thought as this had been the first one he had scene. "Is anyone there," he called before firing several shots into the door.

Meanwhile, Doson threw a grenade up the stairs. It exploded and out came to Blank troops. "Take him out," one yelled but Doson quickly fired at them and they went tumbling down the steps to his feet.

Sgt. White and another soldier were crouched on the ground behind a wall while the listened to two Blanks talking in a backyard. "This operation is foobar," one informed, "I just got of the radio and apparently Young was caught!" "Son of a bitch," the other Blank replied. "Yeah," the first Blank said, "I just got orders to pull out!" White gave several hand signals to the soldier next to him. He had a confused look on his face, "Sir, what the fuck are you doing!?" "_Dammit_, Randal take them the hell out before I kill you myself!"

"Oh," Randal nodded and with that he quickly flipped over into the open and fired on the Blanks killing both of them.

White turned away from his comrade, "Cover me while I inform command about what they were talking about!" Randal nodded just before an artillery shell landed next to his foot, yet it did not explode. "Mother fucker," he breathed with relief. "Are you okay son," White asked as he looked back to see what had happened. "Never been better _sir_," Randal confirmed, "I just may need to change my pants," he joked.

"Hello," White asked as he began to hear noise on the other end of the line, "This is Sargent White of Platoon B-11! I'm calling because I have just overheard a Blank saying it had orders to pull out!"

"Well that ain't good," a voice replied, "Your orders are to make sure no Blank walks out of their alive!" "Acknowledged," White said before hanging up.

Elsewhere O'Neil and a soldier named Jefferson who was not wearing a helmet revealing his blue eyes and shaved head were in an alley way watching as a soldier they did not know cautiously walk along the other side of the street. He was then shot in the head by a sniper and fell to the ground. "Damn," O'Neil said over the radio, "This is Private O'Neil from Platoon B-11 requesting reinforcements on the southwest side! We're penned down over here!" "Roger that B-11," a voice replied, "Yeah you boys are in sniper country from what we hear so hang tight!" "Fuck," Jefferson sighed and slid down on the wall to the ground.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

A huge whip consistent of a long blue stream of lighting struck passed right through Davis. "Is that the best you can do Zeus," Davis asked. "Oh no," Zeus replied with a laugh. At that moment Helios charged in from behind and ran right through Davis. The untouchable Agent then took out a hand held grenade launcher, and fired it sending Helios into a wall.

Zeus raised his right hand and Davis looked up to see what looked almost like an enormous waterfall of lighting pour down on him. He dematerialized and the milky smoke reformulated behind the master of high voltage. "You know," he said and Zeus whipped around, "That would have killed me had I not of dodged that. He then threw a kick to Zeus who in turn moved his whip in between the two. The foot dematerialized and then rematerialized next to Zeus's head which then kicked him hard to the ground.

Davis then felt enormous wind from above and looked to see Icarus and Daedalus swooping in.

Icarus's sword materialized in his hand and he swung it with all of his strength into Davis's direction. The wind this produced was godly which created a huge crevices in the ground and Davis disappeared.

Icarus then saw the white dust swarm him, both fists and kicks came from every angle. Icarus fell to the earth soon after the dust dispersed and reformulated on the ground. Daedalus raised his hand, and what appeared to be a vast ocean of red energy flooded the grounds below.

This as well had no effect on Davis as several bullets came from different directions and all hit Daedalus. Non of the wounds were fatal but Daedalus did fall to the ground.

Azan then stepped up, "Okay you wanna start fighting me like a man or do want to keep pissing around!?" "I want to kill you," Davis replied from behind. "Oh shit," Azan exclaimed pausing time just before a bullet hit him in the head. He took out a knife and sliced Davis along the stomach, however this too was ineffective. He reverted time and the next thing he knew he was out knocked out cold by a hit from behind. White dust then returned to Davis's arm and reformulated his hand.

"Is that all," he asked, "Not quiet," came a firm voice from behind.

He looked over casually to see Senna with her Bankai active. "Now you want to fight me," he asked raising an eyebrow behind his dark shades. "No," she said shaking her head, "I want to kill you!" "By all means," Davis replied confidently. "Uh, Senna are you sure you don't want help," Ichigo asked in a whisper from behind. "No," Senna replied with a smile, "But I do want you to take notes on how good I look in this fight," she giggled. Ichigo grew slightly red and stepped back.

"If you two are done I have a job to do," Davis announced and pointed a pistol at her. She raised a confident eyebrow before pointing her spear in the air causing a huge tornado to formulate. She watched as the white dust spiraled around inside of it. She then flew up in the air before taking both her hands and turning the spear upside down. It took some considerable strength as the bonds were strong but she eventually felt a snap and the tornado exploded in size. It vanished revealing Davis was now absent from the scene. "Holy shit," Zeus exclaimed from the ground, "You are freaking bad ass," he continued. "Oh stop," Senna replied with fake modesty. "So Ichigo," she yelled, "Was I hot," she asked purposefully trying to embarrass him in front of the Agents.

She then however, felt a strange and all too familiar presence directly to her right. One that she was neither expecting nor ever wanted to feel again. Immediately a slash went along her torso and she looked over to see White standing silently with a bloody right sword.


	17. Chapter 14

_Note: Let me know who you think kicks more ass, Vasto or White?_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Assault on the Seireitei Part II**_

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Blood exploded from Senna's torso, "Damn you White," she whispered before hurdling towards the earth. Ichigo however, caught her and safely brought her to the ground, "Is that White," he asked with a look of determination in his eyes. "_Yeah_," Senna struggled to speak due to the pain, "Don't get yourself killed," she whispered in a smile while grasping his shirt. Ichigo smiled down at her, "Ichigo," Hanatarō called as he ran up to them. "Oh, thank God," Ichigo exclaimed and carefully place Senna on the ground, "Can I leave her with you," he asked as Hanatarō slid over to them. "Yes," he replied before beginning treatment. "Stay here," Ichigo stated before leaping off to attack the horned beast.

Ichigo activated his Bankai and watched as White stood silently with it's back turned. "Why is he just standing there," he asked himself. Before he could get any closer to the ironically named Hollow Isshin flash stepped in between them. "Ichigo are you trying to get yourself killed," he asked as he scolded his son. "What," the orange head refuted, "I'm going to kill that circus freak!" "_No_, he's going to kill you," Isshin informed. "I want to get Masaki back just as much as you do, but we can't do that by charging in!" "Okay," Ichigo said walking up to his father, "What do you think?"

The two studied closely as White turned to face them. "I know White's fighting style," Isshin informed, "But he also knows mine. So I'll face him head on while you find a way to take out his horns!" "Got it," Ichigo nodded but before either could make a move, Shinji and Tōshirō appeared to their left.

"Hey White," Shinji yelled and the beast looked up at him. "You wanna tell us where Vasto is, or do we have to beat the answer out of you," he asked confidently. "Oh, that's a bad idea," Isshin shuttered.

White decided to make an example of them and blinked out of sight. The two gasped but before they could move out of the way they were both slashed in the torsos and fell to the earth, while White appeared victoriously where they once stood.

"How was that possible," Ichigo asked in a gasp, "I couldn't even see him do that and I'm pretty sure that was about three times faster than Yoruichi could do in a flash step." "Are you sure," a familiar female voice asked from behind. The two looked back, "Yoruichi," Ichigo asked. "Isshin, remind me to beat him later for insulting me," she called. "Will do," Isshin replied cheerfully with a salute.

Yoruichi then flash stepped elaborately to White however, he vanished before her eyes and she immediately felt a sharp pain along her right side. She noticed she was falling and her eyes went wide, "I couldn't even see him," she whispered just before White appeared in between her and the ground. As soon as she was in range White kicked her full force into the sky almost breaking the sound barrier in the process.

"Damn," Prometheus exclaimed from the ground, "Hey Kurosaki," he called, "Do you guys need some help!?" "This is our fight," Isshin replied, "There is no need for you guys to get involved!" "Okie dokie," Prometheus yelled back, "Well just call if you need me!"

Daedalus then threw a brick at Prometheus, "You bitch, why didn't you help us fight Davis!?" "Ow," Prometheus exclaimed and turned to his comrade, "Because I knew Senna would kick his ass." "How did you know that," asked an angered Azan. "Because I know things," Prometheus replied with his hands in the air. "Oh, you're so full of shit," Zeus yelled from a distance.

Meanwhile Isshin had locked his sword with White's right sword. He completely forgot about the left sword and barely dodged it. "You're way stronger than I remember," Isshin announced. He was about to release his Bankai when his torso randomly spewed blood, and he felt a foot hit the back of his head sending him to the ground with a crash. Ichigo stood very still while trembling in fear as one by one everyone fell to White just like they did when they were fighting Vasto.

Suí-Feng arrived on the scene from behind. "So you must be White," she called down to the all black Hollow. The beast whipped around and screeched loudly. "Yep, I thought so," she informed before utilizing a Shunkō. She fired it yet White blocked it with ease and disappeared. Before she could even process that White was no longer in front of her she was slashed in the chest and fell to the earth with a gasp.

"Ichigo," Nel exclaimed from behind. He looked over to her before seeing her charge in after the unstoppable one.

She brought her sword down on White who in turn blocked it and drove it's other sword into her stomach. She quickly drew back in pain and Ichigo finally came to her aid. They looked up to see White charging a Cero, but was quickly tied up by Yumichika's Bankai from behind. "I've got you," he said proudly but was cut off to see White's head turn completely around, and shoot him with a Cero. "Dammit," he exclaimed as he fell to the earth.

Nel charged White once more and slashed her sword wildly into it's general direction, but to no avail as White kept dodging the strikes. White sighed and quickly sliced her along her body causing her to fall back to the ground. It screeched loudly and looked to a terrified Ichigo.

Within a flash the beast and the strawberry had their swords locked. "W-w-wait," he shuttered almost begging not to fight the psychotic creature. At that moment he felt a large hand grasp the back of his head and throw him above White and off into the distance. "_Dammit_, what am I thinking," Ichigo asked himself aggressively as he became more determined. He got control of himself and quickly turned to see who had just thrown him. He then felt his knees shake as he saw Vasto standing silently as the breeze blew a song of destruction. Vasto scolded him with ruthless intent before a large dragon of ice charge it. "_Vasto_," Tōshirō yelled in rage. Vasto let out a sigh and with one arm extended blocked the dragon, causing a huge explosion of ice all around the demon.

Tōshirō charged in from the right and it seemed that Vasto did not notice him. That is, until Tōshirō was in range and Vasto grabbed his sword with one arm, and slowly examined the now terrified captain. "I'm going to die," Tōshirō thought before he was blasted with a Cero and tossed to the ground.

Captain Ukitake was the next to arrive. "There you are," he called before he leaped in. He decided to attack White since he figured it would be an even match due to the fact that he also has two swords. Both of their right swords connected first. Jūshirō brought his left sword up from out of sight, but instead of blocking this attack with it's sword as Jūshirō had hoped. White kicked his sword away and impaled him through the chest before allowing his body to slide off of the sword and towards the ground.

Meanwhile Shinji was attacking Vasto from all sides but was dodged easily every time. He swooped back in but to his surprise Vasto was gone completely. "Where is he," he asked in a panic before he saw the golden Zangetsu shoot out of his stomach. Vasto then threw him off and looked over to Ichigo.

However, Ichigo had his eyes on White the entire time. Vasto was about to attack Ichigo before Gin appeared from behind and shot his Bankai at the beast's head. Vasto quickly turned around and grabbed the sword. The demon then bent it as easily as rubber, and threw it back to a now very shocked Gin. The sword impaled him and he fell to the ground just as quickly as he came.

Vasto felt satisfied with that as revenge for when Gin had chopped off it's horns.

Ichigo was debating if he should attack White or not. At this point both of the beasts were looking at him, as everyone who had the strength to make it to the battlefield had already fallen.

Suddenly a large tube of ice consumed White. "_Rukia_," Ichigo asked in shock. Rukia stepped out from behind the ice she had just created, "Well you're just as useless as ever, Ichigo," she said with a smile before peering into the area where she had trapped White. She went wide eyed to see White turn it's demonic head to her as if it were in a pool of water rather than being encased in ice. It busted out with ease, stabbed her in the stomach, and threw her to the ground.

The ice shattered like glace and White stepped out as good as new.

At this point the two horned ones were slowly approaching the helpless orange headed Shinigami. They stopped right in front of him and stared into his fearful eyes. Without thinking Ichigo slowly loosened the grip on his sword until it fell down to the earth. In shear shame and defeat he fell to his weak and shaky knees with shell shocked eyes. Vasto looked over to it's comrade before snorting, and the two walked past him. Vasto opened a portal into oblivion and the two stepped in before leaving the scene.

A few moments would pass before Mayuri arrived. "What are you idiots doing lying around," he yelled in a frenzy, "That horned lunatic stole some of my data!" He froze as he then heard an explosion a good distance from behind. "And he blew up my laboratory!" "What," Shinji asked in pain from the ground, "But that means White was just creating a diversion!"

**Location: Rukon District, Soul Society**

The fighting had completely died down at this point and the the remaining Blank soldiers were lined up against a wall just outside of the city.

Sgt. White paced up and down the row of UHC troops that were aiming their rifles at the prisoners. He then came to a stop, "Orders are orders," he informed, "Open fire!" He quickly turned his head as he heard the automatics go off and the cries of the dying Blanks.

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**_(Several Hours Later)_

Ichigo was sitting in a fetal position against a wall while Senna stroked his back to keep him from completely losing himself to the shock of what had just happened.

Someone then approached the two causing Senna to gasp. "Ichigo Kurosaki," asked a voice that Ichigo both knew and admired greatly. He slowly looked up to see Brian Greenman and Daedalus looming over him with a helpful hand outstretched. While Mathew Garner and two Ballistics troops stood off in the back. "Ch-_Chancellor_," he stuttered in shock. The two quickly Shinigami quickly stood up and bowed. "Oh there's no need for any of that," Greenman chuckled. Daedalus translated what Greenman had said as Brian could not speak Japanese. "W-what brings y-you here," Ichigo stuttered and Daedalus translated once more.

"I am here for two reasons," he informed. "One, I am here to give your friend Senna a medal for eliminating Agent Davis Young, and I am here to give you an assignment!" Senna gasped after Daedalus had finished translating. Greenman put his hand behind his back and snapped several times covertly telling Garner to bring the medal. Garner quickly did as told and Greenman presented to a widely smiling Senna. It was a silver eagle holding the world in it's talons with a white cloth on top, and a black strip down the middle.

Senna's eyes went wide as she had read about this medal. The fact that it was a very prestigious one and it was also military class. Greenman pinned it to her robes formally before turning to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki," he began, "It has come to my attention that two entities are abusing these very confusing days to gain power. Those entities being Vasto Lorde and White! I am trusting _you_ to put an end to their terrorism!" Ichigo felt nervous but Senna grasped his hand which encouraged him to nod in compliance.

Everyone walked off leaving Senna and Ichigo alone in their thoughts. "We'll stop them," Senna murmured in confidence. Ichigo looked to the proud amber eyed girl and threw a thankful arm around her.


	18. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: We Leave at Dawn**_

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**

Garner and Greenman returned to the Chancellery office. "Inform the Army," Greenman began has he threw off his coat and sat down at his desk, "Navy, and Air Force that we will engage the Blanks on a full scale assault at dawn tomorrow!"

"Sir," Garner asked before leaving the room, "Shall I call a press conference or do we want to handle this covertly?" "I personally do not see a way to fight a world war without the people's knowledge so call one quickly!"

Around fifteen minutes or so would pass before Garner returned to the office.

"Well sir," he began as Greenman leaned back in his chair. "I've contacted the military and they have informed me that all forces will be dispatched to the appropriate positions around the world by midnight tonight!" "Excellent," Greenman complemented, "I have also contacted several press offices," Garner continued, "They should be expected in about twenty minutes, and I have given a forty five minute interval for the conference!" "Very well done," Brian nodded. "And," Garner announced, "I took the liberty of contacting FEMA as well," Brian however, frowned at this. "In fact I have them on hold as we speak! They are wondering when and where to evacuate civilians?"

"I truly wish we had a safe zone," Greenman replied with disappointment. "But this war will not be like the first or second ones. There is no safe nation, no neutral zone, we will just have to fight the Blanks off of every part of our soil!"

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Sgt. White was speaking with Ulquiorra, Senna, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryū.

"The UHC is asking for your help," the Sargent informed. "We would like you to assist on the front lines in the world war," White continued and everyone remained silent. "Mind if I ask what your plans of action are," Ulquiorra inquired. "Not at all," White began. "We know they are going to invade Europe through Africa. We have a plan to covertly invade behind their forces, and at the last second sandwich them in the Mediterranean!"

"And that's where most of the Blanks will be," Uryū asked. "Yes," White informed, "Although, they will still have some considerable forces in the Americas! Which means that after we've reclaimed Africa and Europe, then we will liberate the West."

"And, how do we factor into all of this," Senna asked with a raised eyebrow. "We will have you move along the African front and help flank the Blank troops at Istanbul. From there you'll travel across the Mediterranean and liberate the rest of Europe!" "What," Senna exclaimed in amazement, "You mean we get to travel through Africa all the way to, what _use to be_ Turkey, _then_ go all over Europe!?" "Yeah," White said with a nod, "And we'll be with you all along the way. Except the African front you'll have to fight that with a man we've hired to help you guys get across. We will however, meet you guys at Istanbul!"

"And what about the Americas," asked Chad with interest. "We would also ask you help us there too!" "You mean we _also_ get to travel across the West," Senna asked with more excitement and White nodded.

"So," the soldier concluded, "Will you assist us?" "None of you guys have to do this," Ichigo said as he looked around to them, "I'm in because I _have_ to stop Vasto and White!" He then however, looked back to a confused Sgt. White. "Not you," Ichigo informed waving his hands in the air, "The other White! He's a Hollow with horns, and uh, other... Hollow... stuff!" "_Yeah_, sounds fun," White replied with a slow nod.

"I will lend a hand as well," Ulquiorra announced stepping to Ichigo's side. "What," Ichigo asked in shock. "Don't act so surprised," Ulquiorra replied with a depressed smirk. "Might I remind you that you will be facing off against Vasto and White soon! And you'll _need_ my help! Otherwise they would probably just eat you."

"Yes," Uryū agreed pushing up his glasses, "Which is why I will be coming along too!" Ichigo stared at him with a dropped jaw and tried to refute, "Don't try to stop me Ichigo, you still need to master your Quincy powers. And lets face it, without me you wont survive two seconds in a world war!" Chad then put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "And I'll be there too." "But," Ichigo began but sighed in defeat, "Thanks!"

"Well I'm coming too," Senna exclaimed as she span around in a cheerful circle. "_No_," Ichigo said firmly with determined eyes. She stopped and glared at the worried Shinigami, "Don't you forget that Vasto laid a hand on _my_ Ichigo which means I'm gonna have to beat his ass!" Ichigo smiled at her while growing slightly red. "I want to come too," Orihime announced with a confident smile. Nobody protested and Orihime looked at them in shock, "Aren't you guys going to try and stop me," she asked in confusion. "Hell no," Ichigo exclaimed, "Yeah Orihime," Chad added, "We'll need your healing powers desperately!"

Orihime was relieved that she would not be a burden to her allies. "Don't forget about us," Renji called from behind. Ichigo looked over to them, "Rukia, Renji, Hanatarō!?" Rukia put her hands on her hips, "Yeah I'm going to have to get that bastard Vasto back for ripping out my ribs!" "You got your ribs ripped out," Ichigo asked with slight intimidation. "Yeah," Renji interrupted, "And that horned freak slashed the hell out of me so I'll have to repay him later," he informed confidently, slamming his fist into his palm. "And I'll be glad to help Orihime out with the healing," Hanatarō announced sheepishly.

Gin then flash stepped in front of them, "And I should probably come too," he said with a creepy smile. "You don't have to," Ichigo began but was cut off. "I have been studying White sense he was first created," Gin informed with a threatening smile and tilt of his head. "I have also been studying Vasto long before he left your Inner World, so are you sure you don't want me to help you," he asked leaning into Ichigo. "N-no that's fine," Ichigo replied backing away with intimidation.

"Wait up," Ririn yelled as she Kurōdo, and Noba ran up to them. "Okay," Ichigo began, "But if you're coming then we need to get you back into your regular bodies!" "Deal," Ririn replied with a nod. "And you'll need me for comedy relief," Kon called as he jumped onto Noba's shoulder. "Let me just go get packed for tomorrow," he continued before leaping off and walking away.

White had a horrified expression on his face, "was that a talking stuffed animal," he asked. "Yep," Senna confirmed with a nod. White then pulled his pistol, "I'm gonna kill that mother fucker," he announced before storming off. "Aim for the green pill," Rukia called after him.

Meanwhile, Azan and Prometheus were were standing off in the distance watching the meeting. "How touching," Prometheus announced halfheartedly. "Maybe they'll defeat Vasto and White with the power of friendship," he continued mockingly. "Yeah bullshit," Azan smirked, "Those guys are gonna get their asses kicked!"

"Come on," Prometheus replied while turning away, "Let's get back to New York!"


	19. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Battle for Karakura**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

The battle for Karakura had begun early in the morning. The skies seemed to be on fire as missiles and bullets were being exchanged as hundreds of planes charged each other over the town. Blank artillery batteries were placed along the northwest side of town, while UHC batteries were directly east. Heavy fighting was also taking place on the ground as conscripts raided the desolate town, lobbing grenades in the windows of buildings occupied by the troops in black. Fire teams came through each alleyway and began to burn away any resistance.

Tanks were fighting intensely in the park as each side was being bombarded by large shells.

Ichigo and his friends along with Platoon B-11 arrived to the battlefield. They were on the bridge where road blocks were in effect, although most people were off of the streets at this point.

Ichigo looked over to see Don Kanonji arguing with a UHC troop at the barrier. His eye began to twitch with irritation as he listen to the two continue.

"I told you," the troop informed, "I don't give a damn who you are! Civilians not allowed in this sector!" "But I'm no citizen," Don refuted in an obnoxious yell, "I'm Don Kanonji and I'm here to rally my team Karakura defenders!" "_Yeah_," the soldier replied while leaning away, "I know who you are and your show sucks. Now could you please step aside?" "_Never_," he cried before giving his trademark laugh. "Whatever," the soldier sighed, "Seriously step back!"

"But I need to get in there and stop those bad spirits," Kanonji informed. "That's what we're paid to do," the troop retorted. "But I must," Don began yet was cut off. "Sir," the soldier said readying his assault rifle, "If you don't back away right now, I'm gonna fucking shoot you!"

"Don what are you doing," Ichigo asked as he approached the two. "Ichigo," Don exclaimed, "Tell this clown posse to let me in!" "Can't do that Don," Ichigo replied with a shake of his head. "You just need to let us deal with it!" "I can't abandon my base of operations," Don pleaded. "I said no," Ichigo yelled. "Cool," Senna squealed as she ran to the man with the cane and shades, "It's Don Kanonji!" "The spirits are always with you," Don exclaimed. "Oh are you Kurosaki," the soldier asked and Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I think they want you to assist the next armor division," he informed. "Oh thanks," Nicholas called from the back. "I will find a way in," Don warned as Ichigo and his friends walked off. "We'll see," the soldier challenged. "You wont get away with this," Don exclaimed with a finger in the air.

The group moved into the city quickly and huddled together near an empty intersection. "Okay," White began, "Ichigo why don't you and your friends go and round up your families while we locate that armor division?" Everyone nodded before darted off.

Ulquiorra and Uryū went to check on Ryūken as he had returned to Karakura earlier that week.

As they were about to turn a corner that would have led them strait to their house the Espada grabbed Uryū's shirt. "Careful," he began and pointed to a second story window neighboring their home. "There is a sniper in that window," he informed. Uryū nodded and drew back his bow. He waited until he could see the Blank and fired it, killing the enemy instantly.

Uryū kicked the door in aggressively to see Ryūken relaxing in his recliner. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't kick my door down," he said in a scolding voice. "We came by to say we'll be leaving," Uryū began. "To find Vasto and White," he asked without looking back. "Yes," Uryū nodded, "And you're using the war as an excuse right," Ryūken inquired. "I don't need an excuse," Uryū refuted, "You saw what those psychopaths did!" "Yes," Ryūken nodded, "But I'm not crazy enough to fight on each, and every front of an entire world war on the slim chance that I _might_ be able to face two enemies that I will _never_ defeat!"

"We are still going," Uryū informed as he began to step away from the comforts of his home for the war zone behind himself. "Well the least you could do is not get yourself killed," Ryūken replied coldly. "Dealing with your corpse would be such a hassle!" Uryū smiled before he and the Espada left the room.

Gin, Ichigo, Rukia, and Senna were running through the ruined streets with their heads down. They could look above to see hundreds of planes constantly firing on each other.

They ducked down on the opposite side of the street from their house to see three Blank troops preparing to breach it.

One kicked the door and and the first two were mowed down by Elliot. The third Blank came up unexpectedly, and fired on the police drone until it fell to the ground. It then turned to the stairwell only to be ambushed by Isshin and slashed along it's chest. "Ugh," he breathed, "You guys don't give up!"

"Dad," Ichigo called as the four ran up to him.

"_Gin_," Isshin asked with a curious expression. "Yeah," Ichigo replied, "We are going to fight the African front," he stated blatantly. Isshin sighed, "You guys aren't seriously going after those horned maniacs are you," he inquired. "Uh," Ichigo replied while leaning away and scratching his head. "Remember," Isshin stated firmly, "Vasto and White don't see with there eyes which means they have no blind spots! So don't charge in thinking you'll get the drop on them, because you wont!" The four nodded before Senna and Ichigo ran up the stairs to bid adieus to Yuzu and Karin.

Keigo was running down a street when he bumped into Sgt. White. "Son," he said as he looked down to the fallen Keigo, "What are you still doing here?" "Oh cool," Keigo squealed, "Soldiers," he looked around to the members of B-11 as they were crouched on the ground in the alley White stepped out of.

"Get down," Morgan yelled as he noticed a sniper. White immediately threw Keigo out of the way and was shot in the neck. He fell to the ground twitching. Marshall and Doson both laid down suppressing fire on the window while Randall bolted into the building covertly. While Nicholas and Jefferson slid over to their fallen comrade.

Randall darted up the steps, and entered a room to see the Blank hiding behind the wall underneath the window. He quickly hoisted his bayonet into the troops chest, and returned to his comrades.

By the time Randall had exited the building Keigo had left while his fellow troops were in a fierce firefight with Blank forces. The enemy had about twelve troops in a light trench along the intersection ahead while a tank came from behind them and began to fire on the soldiers.

"Fuck," Nicholas yelled in the radio after he and Edderson slid behind a car, "They have armor at my location, I need an airstrike!" "Confirmed B-11," a voice replied, "Give us your coordinates."

Nicholas looked to the GPS which was attached to his wrist and then recited a long list of numbers and stated his direction was east. "Negative B-11 we cannot send an airstrike in that area!" the voice informed. Edderson peaked out of cover to see the large barrel of the tank was pointed in their direction, "Damn," he yelled as he pulled his comrade away from the car and behind a wall. The car immediately exploded and Nicholas breathed in relief. "We have to fall back," he said in between gasps.

Marshall and Doson were behind a wall in a thin alley way while Marshall held his riffle out of cover and began to fire in an attempt to kill a few Blanks, but to no avail.

They then felt a large gust of wind and the entire enemy position was enveloped in several small tornadoes. Senna leaped in the middle of the Blanks with her Shikai active, and created a large tornado underneath the tank, sending it flying into the air. She quickly swung her spear towards the trench and a tornado ripped through the enemy troops.

She sealed her Zanpakutō after the Blanks were dead, and place a confident hand on her hip. "I had a feeling you guys were in trouble," she informed with a smile. "Uh, _yeah_," Doson replied with slight intimidation. "Damn I feel sorry for that Kurosaki kid," Marshall murmured through his teeth, leaning into Doson. "Oh yeah," he asked turning to his comrade. "Yeah," Marshall informed with a slow nod, "Because if he pisses her off then he'll end up in the not so wonderful world of Oz!"

After that fight the fire began to die down as the Blanks were forced out of Karakura Town.

The Blanks retreated back to Tokyo which was firmly their territory at this point. Despite this the battle still lasted a good eight more hours.


	20. Chapter 17

_Note: Okay! Finally this part of the series is finished. I know it was short but this was sort of a transition between the nothing happens at all arcs, and the everybody kills each other arcs!_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Liberate Africa**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Two days after the bloody fight for Karakura and Ulquiorra, Gin, Ichigo, and the rest of his allies were meeting with Kisuka, Yoruichi, Grimmjow, and Nelliel in the training grounds.

"Don't worry Ichigo," Kisuka began, "We'll watch over the town while you guys are gone." "Yeah," Grimmjow agreed, "Just be sure to let me know when you guys are gonna fight Vasto and White again, I want a piece of that action!"

"Well we should probably get going," Gin announced cheerfully, "I'm sure the State will grow irritated if we make them wait too long!" Senna immediately leaped onto Ichigo's back, "I'm ready to be carried across Africa," she informed with a proud fist in the air. "You can't be serious," Ichigo asked with a twitching eye.

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

The Delegates were in their usual meeting room with proud and excited expression. "Oh my," Hadley began as she flipped through some papers, "The amount of bonds we were able to sell on the first day of war is outrageous! I cannot begin to fathom how much we will make by the end of this long process."

"Agreed," Steven replied, "And I assure you that all of the profits will be split amongst your employers as requested!" "That's good to hear," Brooks stated leaning back in his chair. "So Jalivs," he said looking over to the man towards the back of the table. "Are our stars of the day on a plane to Johannesburg yet?" "My reports confirm that they are indeed," Jalivs nodded. "Then everything is going according to plan," Brooks continued proudly. "On that topic," Bain asked, "What of these two new characters Vasto Lorde and White!? Do you think the substitute and his team are up for the challenge?" "No," Brooks said darkly, "There is no possible way they could defeat such highly skilled opponents." "Then why not replace them with a team of Recon Agents," asked Frau.

"Well I did make a deal with our informant at Obsidian," Brooks informed. "He wants the substitute and his friends to be at Obsidian when we finally raid it. It also doesn't matter if they can provide an effective resistance against those two Hollows. As long as they draw them away from our operations I could care less as to what happens to them!" "That does seem fair," Frau nodded.

**Location: Iwo Jima, United Sovereignty**

On a desolate isle filled with nothing, two horned beasts waited. They both stood very still while sand caressed the both of them symbolizing their everlasting rage. Vasto had a map in it's hand, and a pile of papers along other records that were kept by the Soul Society stashed away in a cave behind them. The two looked at each other before returning their gaze to the calm and almost ghostly ocean, before letting out a simultaneous blood curdling howl.

**FIN**

_Note: Please review and let me know what you thought, along with what you may want to see happen next. I hope you enjoyed reading Cold War as much as I did writing it, and stay tuned for the next part of the series, "African Front."_


	21. Gin Tells It Like It Is

_**Gin Tells It Like It Is!**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Gin smiled creepily with pointer in hand, "Hello class and welcome back to Gin Tells it Like it is! I'm your host Gin Ichimaru!" He then turned to the blackboard behind himself. "Today we will be discussing, the definition of crack pairing!" He then lowered his pointer, "Why puns are the cancer of the joke world!" Gin then pointed to the last item on the list, "Hichigo's best pick up line!"

He moved his pointer back to the top of the list, "A crack pairing means that a writer gets high on crack, and makes a fiction about two characters pairing up!" He nodded with a sickly smile, "Sometimes if the pairings are so acid trippy that we can only assume the writers are on something that we here like to call, _super_ crack!" He then lowered the pointer, "Now onto the topic of puns! Puns are terrible," Gin announced and leaned forward. "Seriously, funs are not very pun to here!" "You just made a fucking pun," Alcatraz yelled from afar. "_Oh_," Gin chuckled, "Whoopsy daisy!"

"Now maybe some of you are unaware but in the '_A Lingering Ghost_' story," Gin began, "That Hichigo had a pick up line that was cut out of on of the chapters." "Yeah," Hichigo exclaimed as he walked up from the right of the silver headed captain. "I'm still pissed about that," Hichigo continued. "Well would you mind reciting it for us since nothing gets cut here," Gin informed. "Yeah," the Hollow nodded and cleared his throat. "Hey baby, I sure hope you're a virgin, cause I gotta blood fetish!"

"Oh my," Gin replied covering his mouth, "I do see why that would be cut from a story rated T!" "_Hey_, why are we talking about this here I figured this kind of thing that would be brought up on Late Night with Kon!" "Did someone say _Kon_," the lion asked as he leaped onto Hichigo's shoulder. "Oh that's right," Gin remembered, "Late Night with Kon is going to be released as a full series! I bet you're excited." "Hell yeah," Kon began, "I've been ignored for far to long! It's Kon's time to shine, and I'm not gonna take any crap from anyone," he yelled with aggression.

"Well that's all the time we have" Gin announced with a pleasant wave, "Bye, Bye!"


End file.
